


Fire on the Mountain

by Lleu



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since several of the volcanoes of the High Reaches range erupted violently in the middle of the Third Pass, the Powers That Be have tasked the wizards of the High Reaches region with watching the range for untoward volcanic or tectonic activity and attempting as best they can to control it.</p><p>There has been no comparable event since that time, but the possibility remains, and as a result of the Powers' unwillingness to divide their forces in the region, as well as the High Reaches' sparse population, the number of interventions requiring wizardly attention in the area is generally low. Most of the High Reaches wizards focus their energies on theoretical concerns: improving their abilities with the Speech, composing spells for other wizards, and the like.</p><p>It is the twelfth turn of the Ninth Pass. All of that is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for National Novel-Writing Month in 2013 (or, I wrote about 16,000 words of it for NaNo; the rest I wrote afterwards). I know a lot more background information about the ways the community of wizards structures itself on Pern than made it into the story — I wrote an introduction of sorts, but it crosses the line from "reminiscent of the introductions of the _Pern_ books" to "gratuitous info-dump", so I cut it out. Then I realized there's some kind of info contained in it, so here's that information:
>
>> Because of their close bond with their human riders, there has almost never been a dragon wizard whose rider was not also a wizard (and vice versa): to date, the only known case is that of the white dragon, Ruth, whose rider, Lord Jaxom, appears unaware of his partner's status. No dragonrider wizard has ever become a wizard before Impression: by tradition, potential wizards are not offered the Oath until after their Impression, resulting in an unusually high number of late Ordeals among the Pernese.
>> 
>> [...]
>> 
>> Feline wizards continued on Pern their traditional role of worldgate technicians, maintaining the remaining major gate complexes on Pern at Fort Hold, Landing, Benden Weyr, Southern Hold, Telgar Hold, and Igen (located in the Igen cave complex). Additionally, most major holds have single gates that tie in to their local gate hub (Fort, Telgar, Benden, or Igen).
> 
> If for some reason you're reading this despite not being familiar with both _Young Wizards_ and _Pern_ (and _Tales of the Five_ had a definite impact on the ways I think about geomancy), I should warn you that it will probably not make a ton of sense, and I don't know why you'd be reading it in the first place? I wrote it anticipating a niche audience.
> 
> Any errors of geology and/or volcanology are because I know nothing about them. Yolo, as they say. Many thanks to [Tequila_Mockingbird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird) for providing feedback.

_Lalanith and Deissa want us_. L'dar groaned at Santh's voice waking him from his sleep.

 _What is it now?_ he asked.

 _V'mir and Derth saw smoke rising from one of the volcanoes while they were riding sweep_ , she answered. _Derth did not understand what it meant._

 _Well, I guess we'll have to go to Lalanith and Deissa, then_ , he said. _Is T'lan coming?_

 _Tarnoth says yes_.

 _Good_ , L'dar said, smiling to himself. He felt Santh's pleasure as well. He and Santh had Impressed at the same hatching as T'lan and Tarnoth, four Turns previously, and both had taken their Oaths of Wizardry shortly thereafter. Their Ordeal had occurred jointly, though both of them preferred not to dwell overmuch on its events, and since then they had been fast friends, and occasionally bedmates. Santh was due to rise soon, and L'dar was confident Tarnoth would be the one to fly her again.

He struggled to sit up, shivering slightly in the late autumn chill: there had been a frost the previous Sevenday, and Saltam, one of the older women who worked in the lower caverns, claimed she could feel a snowfall coming in her bones. He disentangled himself from his sleeping furs and cast about for his underthings. A few minutes later, fully dressed, he asked Santh, _Should we fly up to her weyr or are we meeting elsewhere?_

 _Lalanith says it would be indiscreet for the four of us to visit all at once_ , Santh said after a moment. _You and T'lan are to meet her in the record hall; it is empty currently. Tarnoth and I will listen._

"To the record hall I go, then," he said to himself, and began his descent to the main area of High Reaches Weyr, where the record hall and other such facilities — including the kitchens — were located. He met T'lan in the corridor outside the hall.

" _Dai_ , cousin," the tall, lanky blue rider greeted him, flashing him an infectious grin that never failed to bring out L'dar's own smile. There was something about T'lan's eyes, a shade of light brown that occasionally looked slightly red, depending on the light, that did it. It was possible the memories of that mouth during their nights sharing a bed contributed something as well, but L'dar had observed other people's reactions to T'lan's smile and knew he was not alone in his response.

" _Dai stihó_ ," L'dar answered him, smiling back. "Cousin."

They turned then to the door of the record hall. It was closed, but Deissa's voice answered T'lan's knock almost immediately.

"Come in!"

T'lan pushed the door open and he and L'dar slipped inside. The record hall was filled with old parchment, dating back to the earliest days of the weyr, although the oldest records were by now nearly illegible. The weyrwoman, whose responsibility it was to maintain the records, did her best to keep the room clean, but really the only shelves without a thin layer of dust over them were the shelves with the records of the last few Turns, since the exile of the Oldtimers to Southern. Their departure had left the weyr almost unstaffed save for a few young green riders, including two others of the High Reaches Weyr's complement of wizards, M'dun and his dragon Lenrath.

There were eighteen wizards in the weyr, including several members of the headwoman's staff and one journeyman tanner, Vanader, originally from Bitra, as well as seven dragon and rider pairs. Deissa and Lalanith were currently acting as Seniors for all of High Reaches Weyr's territory. The dragon and rider wizards conducted regular sweeps of the length of the High Reaches range, watching for untoward geological activity: the wizards of the High Reaches were widely acknowledged as the planets' foremost experts on geomancy.

"Ah, T'lan and L'dar," Deissa said as they entered the room. She was a pleasant-looking woman nearly thirty Turns old, and at the moment she was several months pregnant. "I assume you've heard the news."

"Santh said V'mir and Derth saw smoke in the range." L'dar said.

"But _where_?" T'lan asked. "And how? We just finished our last sweep before this Fall, and there was no new activity."

"I know. I don't like it," Deissa said. "It's far west, near a smallhold under the authority of High Reaches Hold. Based on V'mir's report, the activity seems relatively minor, but I'm arranging for the two of you to go to investigate, check the fault, and make sure it won't cause any immediate harm to the smallholders. I've already spoken to the weyrleaders and they have agreed that the two of you be sent. You are to identify possible redirection venues for the excess energy being released and if possible put a barrier in place to at least slow the effects of the activity."

"Understood," T'lan said, and L'dar nodded.

"Good," Deissa said. "The sooner you can get back and report, the better."

"We'll leave right away," L'dar said.

"And we'll send word as soon as we find anything," T'lan said.

"Good," Deissa said, sounding relieved. "I know I can count on you. You can get the location from Derth."

T'lan gestured for L'dar to lead the way out of the hall. When they had closed the door behind them, the blue rider frowned deeply.

"We _just_ finished surveying the areas around the hold, and I know _we_ didn't miss anything — Tarnoth wouldn't let us." He smiled ruefully. "And T'vid's not the type to do a less than thorough job on something like this."

"P'tel...?" L'dar began, but rejected the possibility before even articulating it. "Impossible." P'tel and his dragon, bronze Fidweth, were the High Reaches Weyr wizards' rising stars. New rumors circulated practically every week guessing at what fantastic Ordeal the two had had and speculating about when they would be elevated to Advisory status (perhaps, the most recent round suggested, P'tel would be chosen to lead a new weyr on the Southern Continent). Fidweth was one of the fastest bronzes at the weyr; it was only a matter of time before his persistence and speed paid off in a mating flight; he had only missed Lalanith in her last flight by a matter of moments.

"Maybe M'dun?" T'lan suggested. "He's seemed a little distracted lately."

"Maybe..." L'dar said, but he was not sure he believed it.

"Well, it'll be Deissa's problem to figure out," T'lan said. "In the meantime, we need to get going. I'll meet you aloft in fifteen minutes?"

"Make it ten," L'dar said, knowing T'lan liked a challenge.

"Last up has to clean up the other's riding gear tonight," T'lan said, winking.

"Deal," L'dar said. "Hope you're ready for maintenance duty."

"So confident!" T'lan said, laughing as their paths diverged — their weyrs were located down different passages. "See you in the air."

 _Santh, get ready to fly_ , L'dar said silently to his dragon as he hurried to his weyr.

 _I already got the location from Derth_ , Santh said smugly, and passed him an image of a smoking mountaintop. _Tarnoth won't beat us to the wing, in any case. Lenrath says she and M'dun didn't go near the area on during their sweeps — it was only Fidweth and Desith._ Desith was T'vid's brown.

 _I don't like this_ , L'dar said as he arrived at the door to their weyr. _Too many unknowns._

 _Do you think this could be the work of the Cold One?_  Santh asked, her mental voice dropping to a whisper.

"Anything is possible," L'dar said aloud as he entered the weyr. The thought had crossed his mind. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we can fix whatever's wrong."

He had taken care after the Fall to neatly fold and store his riding things. He slipped on the thick fur-lined jacket and grabbed Santh's harness. A few minutes (certainly less than ten) later, Santh launched herself out of the weyr, pumping her wings for altitude and then circling lazily over the long-dead volcano out of which the weyr had been carved. There was no sign of Tarnoth and T'lan yet; L'dar smiled at that.

The weyr itself had long intrigued him: how had the Ancients carved the main caverns and the early weyrs out of solid rock apparently with the ease of a knife through soft cheese? He had consulted the Knowledge several times, but received only vague and unhelpful answers. He supposed the Source had Its reasons for concealing the information, though he could not imagine what they were.

 _They are coming up now_ , Santh said, and L'dar looked down and saw Tarnoth spread his blue wings and begin his ascent to join them.

 _I win_ , L'dar thought at T'lan.

This _time_ , T'lan answered. _I guess I'll see you after dinner, then._ L'dar could hear him winking.

 _If I let you in. See you in the mountains_ , L'dar said, and then, to Santh, _Let's go_. He took a deep breath and focused on the image of the smoking mountain. Blackness surrounded them, the biting cold and utter emptiness of _between_. He counted the seconds: one, two, three — then the world suddenly erupted into existence around them again, revealing the rugged crags of the western part of the High Reaches range. Thick, dark smoke was rising from one particularly rocky area, and Santh angled towards it. Far below them, in a small valley nestled between several peaks, L'dar saw the smallhold Deissa had mentioned.

Behind them, Tarnoth and T'lan burst out of _between_ as well. L'dar indicated the smoke and felt T'lan's acknowledgment in his mind. They spiraled down towards the rocks, and as they got closer the acrid smell filled L'dar's nostrils, choking him.

 _There are spells for this_ , Santh gently reminded.

 _Let us land away from the smoke and prepare_ , came Tarnoth's suggestion a moment later.

 _Agreed_ , L'dar said, and the two dragons angled away from the smoke towards a flat, rocky area some distance away. They landed gracefully and their riders dismounted.

"We need to be able to get close enough to figure out what's going on," T'lan said.

"And to see how deep into the fault this goes," L'dar reminded him. "The standard set of spells should be enough."

T'lan and the two dragons nodded, an oddly human gesture from the dragons. The four of them arranged themselves in a loose circle, alternating human and dragon. They had long ago learned that the shield spell was easiest when worked in concert, rather than setting up four individual instances of it. T'lan poked at the rocky ground. "Not much good for drawing circles."

 _It does not need to be_ , Tarnoth said cheerily, and suddenly the spell diagram was spreading out before them on the stone. Tarnoth had a gift for spellcrafting and enjoyed showing it off when he had a chance. Lalanith, herself a talented speller, had tutored him extensively, and according to T'lan he spent most of their downtime between Falls studying the Speech and drawing all over the floor of their weyr, a practice L'dar had observed on several occasions. A glance at the structure of the spell told L'dar it was as elegant as Tarnoth's spelling always was. _Everyone fill in your names._

L'dar bent down to examine the part of the circle he found himself standing in that contained his own name in the Speech. It looked much as it always did, although he noted some changes in the part of it dealing with interpersonal relationships that he did not have time to examine in detail just then. Everything else was in order.

"I'm ready," he said, and T'lan and Santh confirmed their readiness as well.

 _Then let's begin_ , Tarnoth said. _I've demarcated each person's component of the spelling, as you can see. I'll begin, and we will proceed turnwise from there._ L'dar nodded: he would be the second to speak.

Tarnoth began to speak, then: his voice sounded mostly like rumbling several octaves too low for L'dar to hear a recognizable pitch, but if he listened with a wizard's ear, he could make out the sound of the Speech, spoken as fluently as Tarnoth wrote it: _This is a samril-class abjuration with two primary functionalities and four principal arguments, as follows..._

Tarnoth's component outlined the parameters of the spell, and then he passed the speaking to L'dar. The background noises of the world around them had gone still, as they tended to when a spell was in progress, as if everything was waiting with bated breath for the spell to be completed. L'dar's component described how the spell was to be powered, with the energy load split among the four of them.

" _The energy debt incurred by the primary agents of this spell, that is_..." here Tarnoth spoke his name, then L'dar his, then Santh, then, finally, T'lan, before L'dar picked up the speaking again. A few minutes later, the spell was done, and Tarnoth deftly sealed it with a wizard's knot.

 _Shall we approach, then?_ Santh prompted.

"Yes, let's," said T'lan. He swung himself up onto Tarnoth's back again, and L'dar mounted Santh. The dragons launched themselves into the air, then banked towards the smoke.

 _You forgot to account for visibility, Tarnoth_ , Santh said, slightly reproachfully.

 _We can beat the smoke away with our wings_ , Tarnoth suggested, earning a snort from Santh.

 _We shall see_ , she said, but obediently, once they had landed near the site of the activity, opened her left wing and beat several times, dispersing some of the smoke, although more quickly replaced it. At the heart of it, L'dar could see the tell-tale red-orange glow of molten rock.

"This shouldn't be here," T'lan said. " _I_ looked at people's reports, even if _you_ didn't. P'tel and T'vid were both very clear that there was no sign of a problem in his area."

 _The Cold One_ , Santh said again, privately, to L'dar.

 _It might just be so, dear heart_ , he answered her, _but I would want Deissa and Lalanith to see it first_.

 _You know Deissa cannot travel_ between _at the moment_ , Santh reminded him, though he hadn't forgotten.

 _I know!_ he said. Then, to Tarnoth and T'lan as well: "You're right that I rarely read reports, but I do know this shouldn't be here. There hasn't been any activity in this area since our Impression."

"We should set up a perimeter barrier in case the activity at the site increases — something for the smallholders."

"True," L'dar agreed. "Santh and I will do it."

 _Once we ascertain what, precisely, is going on at this moment_ , Santh added.

 _Obviously_ , Tarnoth said, sounding amused. _So let us ascertain_.


	2. Chapter 2

The results of their investigation were disheartening. The crack went down quite deep into the fault under this part of the range, and there was a significant pressure buildup straining to be released.

Under normal circumstances, the High Reaches wizards would have attempted to redirect the accumulated potential energy in the fault — there were a number of possible discharge locations in the icy northern wastes that were suitable. They generally had to do it once every Turn or so, for various parts of the range, which was why the dragon and rider wizards regularly surveyed the length of the inhabited areas of the range. They had finished their last sweep of the western range only the week before, after several long, cold sevendays. L'dar was never so grateful to be on the wing, where the air was cool, as during summer sweeps, but when the seasons began to change, the mountain air could get as cold as _between_.

Sometimes a buildup was small enough that a small group of wizards could safely channel the energy to a safer discharge point, but there was too much pent up energy here for even the four of them to confidently redirect. They decided their best course of action would be to set up a spell to protect the smallhold and inform Deissa and Lalanith immediately. Santh, Tarnoth, and T'lan turned their attentions to the barrier spell, leaving L'dar to contact Deissa.

He felt around in his mind for the part of the Knowledge that linked him to the rest of the wizards on Pern. Once he'd found it, he considered his message for Deissa and Lalanith.

> _At activity site. Large energy buildup in fault below this mountain group. Setting up barrier to protect smallhold from potential discharge. Buildup too large for four to redirect._

He then included the information they had gleaned from their spells, including the energy quantification and the depth of the pressure accumulation.

The response came from Lalanith, rather than Deissa:

> _Hold position. Deissa is occupied at present and I cannot come so far without her. P'tel and Fidweth will join you shortly to survey the situation. Then report back to the weyr._

With Deissa's pregnancy, her mobility was severely limited, as going  _between_ could cause her to lose her child. There were wizardly methods of transportation, but using transit spells risked attracting attention if either Lalanith or Deissa were found to be without the other. They had been relying on P'tel and Fidweth in the meantime, adding fuel to the rumors that the pair would be elevated to Advisory status.

_Understood_ , L'dar responded. Then he rejoined the others, who were finishing the structure of the barrier spell. He smiled to see the outline of it spread on the ground in front of the three of them: it was clear which sections were Tarnoth's and which were T'lan's and Santh's. T'lan's spelling had the same creativity as Tarnoth's, but with less of Tarnoth's showy elegance: the approach was innovative, but the execution was short and to the point, filled with efficient shorthands. Santh's spellings tended to be long, much like L'dar's own. Both dragon and rider preferred to write everything in full whenever possible. Santh said it was good because it forced her to think carefully about every word of every spell, and L'dar agreed.

"I'm still concerned about the power levels," T'lan said.

_Can we tie L'dar in?_ Tarnoth suggested. _His addition would stabilize the secondary matrix without destabilizing the primary one._

"We might be able to add more than that," L'dar interjected. "Deissa can't come herself right now, but Lalanith says they're sending P'tel and Fidweth."

Sure enough, a moment later a bronze dragon burst out of _between_ in the air above them. Fidweth backwinged to land a short distance away from the four of them, and L'dar was reminded just how much larger than greens and blues bronze dragons were. Somehow the difference did not feel as significant when you were all in the air during Threadfall.

When P'tel had appropriately shielded himself against the heat and toxic smoke of the vent, he strode over to join them.

"Deissa said you claimed to have found an overcharged point in the fault," he said without preamble. L'dar blinked.

"That is correct," T'lan said.

_If you'd care to look at the information we gathered—_ Santh began, but P'tel interrupted.

"There'll be no need for that. Fidweth and I surveyed this area last week, and there was no sign of any buildup then."

_No doubt_ , Tarnoth agreed mildly; L'dar admired his composure. While P'tel was undoubtedly a talented wizard, L'dar found the abruptness of his manner off-putting. _We examined your report. Nonetheless, there is now_.

"Surely nothing can have developed so quickly," P'tel said dismissively.

"I wouldn't have believed it either," L'dar said, "but the evidence is clear. There _is_ a buildup."

P'tel frowned, seeing that they were serious. He tried a different tactic: "You have set up a barrier to protect the smallhold in case of a discharge?"

"We were about to when you arrived," T'lan said. "We were just balancing the power levels."

"Very well," P'tel said. "Proceed with that, then report back to the weyr. I will return and inform Deissa."

"Are you certain you don't want to look at the information we collected?" L'dar asked. How could P'tel be so unconcerned? Did he not see how serious this was?

"No need," the other man answered. "Fidweth and I will be waiting back at the weyr." With that, he turned and walked away. As quickly as they had arrived, he and Fidweth were aloft again, hovering a moment before winking out, back to the weyr.

L'dar turned to look at T'lan. "What was _that_ about?"

_Fidweth is unhappy_ , Santh said, and Tarnoth rumbled his agreement.

"P'tel can be stubborn," T'lan said, "but I have never known him to so flagrantly ignore a concern like this."

L'dar nodded.

_Let us at least get this barrier in place_ , Tarnoth said. _Then we can puzzle over P'tel's behavior_.

"Yes, let's," said L'dar. "Then I think it might be prudent for us to survey more of the range before returning to the weyr; if _one_ buildup like this escaped our notice, more may have done so."

"Agreed," T'lan said.

"Now, where was it you were wanting me to input power?"

—

It was worse than L'dar had imagined. They decided to head west towards High Reaches Hold, Tarnoth and Santh flying slowly, close to the ground, while T'lan and L'dar reached out with their senses to follow the fault, deep below the mountains. They quickly determined that the problem was far more severe than it had seemed: this particular vent was only a tiny symptom of a much larger problem. As soon as they suspected it, they jumped _between_ to a number of spots further east along the fault, closer to the weyr. The situation was the same.

The entire High Reaches range was immensely overloaded with pressure and on the verge of a massive eruption.

When they returned to the weyr, both Santh and Tarnoth were immediately contacted by Lalanith and Fidweth: T'lan and L'dar were to report to the record hall immediately. They were met by an angry P'tel and an irritated Deissa.

"I told you to return to the weyr as soon as you had finished setting up the barrier spell," P'tel said. "You ignored me."

"And by doing so we found out this problem is a lot bigger than we thought," L'dar said defiantly. "The whole range is about to explode: the whole primary fault is overcharged, and we're not just going to be able to redirect it up to the waste, I can promise you that."

That silenced P'tel and got Deissa's attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Exactly that," T'lan said. "L'dar suggested that we survey a little more of the fault at that level, since we somehow missed this spot, and when we followed the primary fault west towards the Hold we found the whole line was overcharged. We stopped at a place closer to the weyr and found the same thing: the whole range could go off at any time."

"Impossible!" P'tel scoffed, but Deissa waved him silent.

"This is...unthinkable," she said. "You're _certain_?"

"Absolutely," L'dar said.

"Tarnoth and Santh can confirm our findings," T'lan said.

"If this is true," Deissa said, "we must get to work immediately. T'lan, L'dar, notify the rest of the weyr wizards that we will be having a full council meeting in half an hour. P'tel, we have matters to discuss."

"Understood," L'dar said, and he and T'lan hurried from the room.

_Santh—_ L'dar started.

_I have already told Elth, Desith, and Lenrath_ , she said proudly. _H'kel, T'vid, and M'dun will be there._

_Thank you, love. You heard?_

_Yes_ , she replied. _Tarnoth and I listened. Why is P'tel angry? I do not like it._

_Nor do I,_ he agreed, then said aloud to T'lan, "Santh says the other riders are aware of the meeting. That leaves Rayla, Tayis, Vanader, and Saltam."

"Well," T'lan said, "Rayla and Saltam will be in the kitchens now, and they should know where Tayis is. Vanader could be anywhere, though. I'll have Tarnoth ask around."

They hurried to the kitchens, which they found bustling with activity as the women of the weyr prepared the mid-day meal.

"Smells good," L'dar said as they stepped inside, and it did: there was some kind of meat roasting, and the room was filled with the smells of mixing spices.

"Well, it won't be ready for another hour," said a woman's voice nearby. It was Sarlin, one of the head cooks and Rayla's weyrmate. "Since I assume two strapping young lads like yourselves are here looking for an early bite to eat."

"No, in fact," T'lan said. "We're looking for your kinder, more generous other half, actually. Do you know where we might find Rayla?"

"Although I certainly wouldn't say no to something to pass the time before the meal," L'dar added, and Sarlin laughed.

"I think there are some early meat rolls done already," she said. "And Rayla was making them." She pointed them towards the far side of the room, where they could see Rayla putting another try into the oven.

"Thank you," L'dar said, and he and T'lan made their way across the room.

"Rayla!" T'lan called, and she looked around to see who wanted her.

"T'lan; L'dar," she said by way of greeting as they approached. She wiped her hands on her apron. "What can I do for you?"

"Deissa wants everyone to meet in the record hall in half an hour," T'lan said quietly, then louder, "L'dar and I were wondering if we could beg a few meat rolls from you; we just got back from a sweep ride."

"Oh, I suppose," she said, then, more softly as L'dar went to the tray of cooling meat rolls, "What about?"

"It's too complicated to explain here. It's important," T'lan said. "Have you seen Saltam?"

"She was helping with the soup," Rayla said, inclining her head towards the cooking fires, where they could see Saltam and another woman stirring absentmindedly and chatting.

"Thank you," L'dar said, around a mouthful of bread and meat, and he and T'lan strolled casually over to Saltam.

"Ah, T'lan and L'dar," Saltam said upon seeing them approach. "Lamma and I were just talking about you."

"Only good things, I hope," T'lan said amiably.

"Oh, to be sure," the elderly woman answered. Saltam had been born and raised in High Reaches Hold, where she had for a while acted as Advisory, and when the High Reaches Oldtimers had abandoned the weyr, she arranged for herself to be transferred. She, M'dun, and Lenrath had been immensely helpful to Deissa and the other new arrivals, who had needed all the local assistance they could get to maintain the stability of the range. Nowadays, Saltam was retired from active errantry, although she continued to lend her seventy Turns of experience and wisdom to the younger wizards of the weyr.

"It's good to see such eagerness among the young," Lamma said. "You remind me of my own sons when they were small."

"You flatter us," T'lan said. Then, to Saltam: "Could we speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Seltam said. "Lamma, will you watch the soup for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

The three wizards moved away from the fire. L'dar wondered sometimes if Lamma might know about wizardry — if Saltam had told her anything. But she never let on if she did, and he trusted Saltam.

"What's going on?" Saltam asked.

"Deissa's called a meeting in half an hour, in the hall of records," T'lan said.

Saltam frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's too much to explain right now," L'dar said, "but it's bad. Very bad."

"I see," Saltam said, her frown deepening. "I'll be there, no doubt."

"Good," L'dar said. "Do you know where we could find Tayis?"

"Tayis? I'm not sure." She turned back to the other woman at the fire. "Lamma, have you seen Tayis around?"

Lamma thought for a moment. "I know she was intending to visit her family in Lemos, but I don't believe she was leaving until tomorrow. Perhaps she is preparing her things?"

Saltam shrugged. "You might try her room, in that case."

"We'll go see," T'lan said. "Thank you both."

"You are very welcome," Lamma said, smiling cheerily at them.

They left the kitchen and headed down to the lower levels of the main part of the weyr, where the weyr women's rooms were. Halfway there, T'lan paused and cocked his head: "Tarnoth says Scarth says _Tapith_ says _D'vor_ just left Vanader in one of the storage rooms. We can go there after we stop at Tayis's room."

A few moments later, they arrived at the half-open door of Tayis's room; they heard movement inside.

"Tayis?" T'lan called.

"Hm?" came the response from inside. A moment later she appeared in the doorway, looking slightly harried. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I was just packing." She gestured for them to step inside.

"We hate to interrupt," L'dar said, "but Deissa wants everyone to meet in the hall of records in...well, I suppose about twenty minutes now."

"What's wrong?" Tayis asked, stopping short in the middle of going back to her packing and turning to stare at them.

T'lan glanced around; the corridor was deserted. "The short answer is that the whole range is about to erupt. This is a crisis meeting."

Tayis stared. "How? We just finished the last survey!"

"We're not sure," L'dar said. "We haven't been looking deep enough, maybe. Or maybe Someone else had a hand in it. In any case, we have to do something about it, and we have to do it _now_."

"I'll be there," Tayis said. "I'll have to send word home that I can't come."

"Sorry," T'lan said, but Tayis waved it away.

"It would always have been a wizard's holiday anyway," she said, shrugging. "And besides, my place is here: we'll need all the help we can get."

L'dar nodded.

"We'll see you in the hall of records, then," he said. "We have to go find Vanader."

"He passed by a few minutes ago on his way to the storerooms," Tayis said.

"So we heard," T'lan said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Go well," she called after them.

They found Vanader sorting hide in the storerooms a few minutes later.

" _Dai stihó_ , cousins," he said absentmindedly. "I assume this is about the meeting?"

"Yes," L'dar said, perplexed. "How did you—?"

"—know?" Vanader finished. He shrugged. "Lalanith bespoke me. Deissa, Rayla, H'kel, P'tel, and T'vid are already in the hall of records; I just need to find some good wherhide, then I'll be heading up."

"Oh." L'dar and T'lan looked at each other. "We...didn't consider that."

Vanader shrugged.

_Why did Deissa send us to fetch people in person if she was just going to have Lalanith bespeak them?_ T'lan asked silently.

_I don't know_ , L'dar said. _Perhaps she wanted to speak with P'tel in private_.

_Mm_ , T'lan said. _Perhaps_. L'dar felt him shrug mentally.

"In any case," Vanader said, "I will be there shortly."

"Excellent," L'dar said. "We'll see you at the meeting."

"Indeed," he said, attention already clearly back on the stored hide. Vanader had a tendency to be very single-minded, which was useful in a spellmaker but sometimes jarring in personal interactions.

" _Dai_ , then," said T'lan, and they turned to leave.

" _Dai_ ," came Vanader's distracted response. L'dar sighed and shook his head, and they headed back up towards the hall of records.


	3. Chapter 3

There were eleven humans in the room, with seven dragons listening in. Most of them were looking worried. P'tel looked as aggravated as he had earlier. H'kel, who was just sixteen and had only impressed the Turn previously, looked downright alarmed. "As you have probably guessed, you're not going to hear good news in this meeting. T'lan, L'dar, could you describe your findings this morning?"

T'lan looked at L'dar, who gestured for him to proceed. L'dar hated speaking in front of groups.

"You may have heard that V'mir saw smoke near one of the valleys east of the Hold," T'lan said. "L'dar, Santh, Tarnoth and I went to investigate. We set up a temporary barrier wizardry to prevent an eruption from destroying the smallhold, but there was too much energy built up there for us to redirect it alone."

M'dun spoke up: "So this is about the smallhold?"

Tayis shushed him and T'lan shook his head.

"No; I wish it were so simple. L'dar suggested that we look further along the fault, on the grounds that if we missed one such buildup we might have missed more." T'lan glanced at L'dar and smiled briefly. "Unfortunately, we had. Much more. We found that the entirety of the primary fault both east and west of the vent identified by V'mir appears to be dangerously overcharged: it could erupt at any time with essentially no warning."

"And we do mean the _whole_ fault," L'dar added. "We stopped at several points between the vent and the weyr and the situation was identical in all of them. You have to go a ways down towards the root of the fault, which might explain how we missed the buildup, but it is very definitely there and itching to be released."

"I shouldn't wonder if the Enemy had some hand in this," Deissa said, "but I fear the fault, so to speak, is mostly our own: we have grown too complacent, too focused on the surface manifestations of geological instability rather than on the roots of the range and the fault itself." She sighed. "The question now is how we can attempt to remedy our error."

At that moment, the door of the hall burst open and a girl of perhaps fourteen or fifteen Turns burst in.

"On errantry! Sorry—" she said, gasping for breath. "There was— eruption— Deep Valley Hold— emergency—"

Rayla jumped up to support the girl. "Take a deep breath."

The girl inhaled deeply, then tried again: "There was—an eruption at Deep Valley Hold—they were able to evacuate in time, but..." She trailed off, still panting.

Deissa turned to T'lan and L'dar: "How?"

"I thought you said you were going to set up a barrier," P'tel added, an unpleasant note of accusation in his voice.

"We _did_!" T'lan said. "Scorch it! We _did_ set up a barrier. The eruption must have been more powerful than our spell."

"But all we were doing was redirecting the blast," L'dar protested. "It can't just have _failed_."

"Perhaps your spellcraft is not as certain as you think," P'tel began, but he was interrupted.

_I will vouch for the spell_ , came another voice, in the minds of all those present. It was Lalanith bespeaking them. _Tarnoth has shown me the structure, and it is sound. No eruption from this vent would so easily have overwhelmed it._

"But—" P'tel started to say, only to be cut off again, this time by Deissa.

"Spell construction aside," Deissa said, "the point is that there has been an eruption, and now it is our responsibility to address the situation." She turned to the girl and her voice softened: "What's your name?"

"Morsen," said the girl, ducking her head. "I was the only wizard they could spare to short-transit here from High Reaches Hold. Everyone else is busy hurrying to organize supplies for Deep Valley. Halran said there hasn't been any significant volcanic activity in the range since—"

"—since the Third Pass," Deissa said bitterly, stopping Morsen with a raised hand. "Thank you, Morsen, for informing us so promptly." Morsen managed a weak smile. "You are welcome to stay here for a while until you've recovered. I'll want to hear the full story as soon as possible." She turned to the assembled wizards. "Rayla, Tayis, do you have time to return to the Hold with Morsen once she's gathered herself again?"

Both women nodded.

"Good," Deissa said. "Once Morsen has caught her breath and had something to eat, I'd like the two of you to accompany her back to see if there's any help they need. P'tel—"

She was interrupted again, this time by the telltale _pop_ of displaced air from a short-transit spell. Everyone looked around.

_Down here_ , said an irritated voice close to the floor. They all looked down and saw one of the small semi-feral felines who often lived near Holds and weyrs.

"Greetings, cousin," Deissa said, surprised. "Your name is Huairh, correct?"

_Indeed_ , said Huairh. Her fur was a sleek jet black, carefully groomed. _I am surprised that you remember me_.

"I make it my business to be aware of the status of the gates near my jurisdiction," Deissa said. "Your reports on the Hold gate are of admirable quality."

Huairh blinked. _Thank you_.

"I assume you are here on business, not pleasure," Deissa said.

_I come on the Powers' business, yes_ , Huairh answered. _I understand there was an event near Deep Valley Hold today_.

"Yes," T'lan said, jumping in. "An eruption."

Huairh glanced at him. _Indeed. Well, this eruption disrupted the gate matrix at the Hold. Fortunately, the gate was not in use at the time, but I need to be certain the situation will not worsen, as further disturbances could permanently damage it. I understand the eruption is ongoing?_

"So we are told," Deissa said, glancing at Morsen. "What is the status of the gate currently?"

_Stable for the time being_ , Huairh said. _I have temporarily shut it down. More geological activity could affect the Downside component of the matrix, though, and if it does I can't guarantee that it will stay put._

"It seems we have grown unwittingly derelict in our duty to those we protect," Deissa said, "and I fear we will pay dearly for it." She turned to P'tel again. "P'tel, I'd like you to go to Telgar and ask Masterharper Olpen, the Senior there, if he would be willing to grant us an advice. Given the circumstances, I cannot imagine he would refuse."

"Understood," P'tel said, and left.

"Rayla, Tayis," she said, "why don't you take Morsen to the kitchen for some food, then the three of you should return to the Hold." They nodded, and Rayla gestured for Morsen to follow her as they left the room. "Huairh, perhaps you should accompany them, in case the gate starts acting up."

_I have been reviewing the situation in the Whispering_ , Huairh said, _and_ _I do not believe there is immediate danger, or at least not danger more pressing than the entire range erupting_. _I will return to the Hold briefly and leave a tag on the gate telling anyone who wants to use it that they should contact me, but I think it would be more useful for me to stay here for the time being._

"I agree," Deissa said. Without further preamble, Huairh vanished, accompanied by the sound of air rushing in to fill the space left by her disappearance. Deissa sighed. "She is used to working alone, I think."

"What about the rest of us?" M'dun asked anxiously.

"M'dun, T'vid, I'd like the two of you and Desith and Lenrath to do a sweep of the parts of the range L'dar and T'lan did not pass over," Deissa said. "I want a report on the full status of the range as soon as possible."

M'dun nodded, and he and T'vid slipped out the door.

"Now," Deissa said, looking at the rest of them. "Vanader, I want you to start working on a wizardry that would let us redirect the energy from the fault." Before he could protest, she continued. "I know it's too much and would probably kill us all if we tried, but I need this as a last resort. Lalanith will assist you."

Vanader nodded grimly and left, his mind clearly already racing.

"What about me?" H'kel asked tentatively.

"I'd like you and Elth to condense all of the information we've collected so far, if possible, into a quick précis." She smiled ruefully. "My head feels full to bursting."

"Of course," he said, pleased to have a useful task. Being a young wizard in the weyr could be trying at times, if you were not of a theoretical mind; H'kel occasionally chafed with nothing to do. He hurried out, presumably to join Elth, wherever the dragon was.

That left just four of them: Deissa, L'dar, T'lan, and Saltam.

"Now," Deissa said, "let us talk about this barrier spell."

_It would not have collapsed_ , Santh said, and L'dar relayed her message.

"I believe you," Deissa said. "I know your spelling, and I know it wouldn't just fall apart."

"This will lead us down a dark path," Saltam said warningly.

"I know," Deissa said, "but I think it is time to stop hiding from the truth. Perhaps we should go visit the eruption site."

"But you can't go _between_!" T'lan protested.

Saltam laughed and Deissa sighed with exasperation. "What do you think I made you learn the short-transit spells for?"

"Oh!" The possibility had not occurred to either T'lan or L'dar. To be so far from one's dragon, alone, seemed unthinkable.

"It is not an ideal situation," Deissa said, correctly interpreting their facial expressions, "but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Indeed," Saltam agreed. "What are the coordinates of the site?"

T'lan gave them.

_I don't like this_ , Santh said. _I don't like it when we're so far apart_.

_Nor do I, dear heart,_ L'dar said, _but sometimes it is necessary_. He saw T'lan frown briefly, presumably having the same conversation with Tarnoth.

"Lay out your spells carefully," Deissa said. "See you on the other side."

A moment later, she vanished. Saltam followed shortly thereafter. L'dar glanced at T'lan.

"After you," T'lan said, gesturing, and L'dar sighed. He rummaged in the Knowledge until he found the transit spell layout. He filled in the variables and spoke the word in the Speech that would complete the spell. Then he was standing on a mountainside in the valley again, a short distance away from Saltam and Deissa. Before him lay the remnants of the eruption: still red-hot stone slowly cooling and hardening. On the valley floor, parts of the smallhold were on fire, and much of it had been overrun by the liquid stone. Those parts of it that lava had not damaged were covered in a fine layer of ash and looked much the worse for wear.

T'lan appeared on the scene a moment later.

"Shards," he swore again. L'dar was inclined to echo the sentiment.

"Let's look at your spell," Deissa said, gesturing for them to join her and Saltam, "or what's left of it."

They joined the two women surveying the eruption site from a safe distance. Small quantities of lava were still bubbling from the vent, although the smoke from earlier had dissipated.

"Look!" Saltam said, pointing. "You can see pieces of the spell."

L'dar followed her gaze, and indeed, there was a small piece of the wizardry that had not yet fully unraveled — Santh's design, he noted proudly. The lava was flowing around it, leaving a patch of slightly singed grass, inexplicable to a non-wizard, under the scrap of spell.

"Odd," Deissa said. "It doesn't look as it should if it were simply overwhelmed by the energy of the eruption."

"No," Saltam agreed, "it does not. The edges are too cleanly split."

L'dar peered at the scrap and saw what they meant: its edges were not frayed, but rather it looked like someone had taken a knife and made a clean cut separating out a portion of the spell.

"We should get closer," Deissa said. "We'll use the heat shield."

They nodded and arranged themselves appropriately for a version of the heat shield spell they had used earlier, optimized this time for an all-human group rather than a mix of humans and dragons. The spell in place, they walked over to the fragment of their earlier wizardry.

"This was carefully done," Saltam said, kneeling beside the scrap.

"And consciously," Deissa said grimly.

L'dar shivered involuntarily.

"You mean...the Enemy?" T'lan asked, lowering his voice. Deissa nodded.

"I have had reason to suspect for some time now that the Enemy has an agent within the weyr," Deissa said, glancing at Saltam.

"One of us, a traitor?" L'dar asked.

"Maybe," Deissa said, "or one of us Overshadowed by the Enemy. Or perhaps someone else, not a wizard."

"But who?" T'lan asked. "How?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I have the uncomfortable feeling we are about to find out," Saltam added.

T'lan hesitated. "I hate to be the one to say it..."

"Better to speak and be wrong than remain silent and be right," Deissa said. "Go on."

"Could it be P'tel?" T'lan asked. "You saw how he was when we reported back to you this morning."

Deissa shook her head. "Impossible."

T'lan laughed grimly. "Tarnoth just said the same thing."

_He is right_ , came Santh's voice in L'dar's head, distant but clear. _Fidweth would never allow it_.

"In 2500 Turns there has never been a rider wizard who turned to the Enemy," Deissa said. "You know that. Dragons will not allow it."

"I know," T'lan said. "It just seemed unlike him."

"P'tel has always been sensitive to perceived criticisms," Saltam said. "When you and L'dar disobeyed him, he took it as a sign of disrespect. That is all."

"And he's concerned that you might be right to distrust him," Deissa added. "He confessed to me himself that he and Fidweth were the ones who surveyed this valley. If anything, he feels guilty, and was hoping his error would be forgotten."

"Not by the people of Deep Valley," L'dar said regretfully. "This looked like a prosperous holding."

"More so than its isolation might otherwise have suggested," Saltam said. "One of my sisters lives here. Lived, I suppose."

They all looked down towards the ruined dwellings and pastures.

After a moment, Deissa said, "We should return to the weyr."

They all agreed.

"Say nothing of this to anyone until we have determined who we can trust," she said. "I am hoping that Master Olpen will be able to shed some light on this matter when he arrives."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sex scene!

Deissa dismissed T'lan and L'dar upon their return to the weyr, telling them to get some rest. Meanwhile, she and Saltam went to speak with Vanader.

Only when T'lan's stomach rumbled loudly as they were wandering aimlessly through the passages of the lower caverns did they realize how hungry they were — and that they had missed the mid-day meal.

"Shells," T'lan said.

"A good thing I had that meat roll earlier," L'dar said.

"Perhaps there will be something left over," T'lan said, and they started walking towards the kitchen again, only to be stopped in the corridor by S'for, their wingsecond.

"T'lan! L'dar!" he said. "Where were you this morning? We were supposed to review flight patterns for before Fall tomorrow."

_Santh, could you call Deissa?_ L'dar asked silently.

_Done_ , she answered.

"We've gone over the flight patterns a thousand times, at least, S'for," T'lan said, groaning. "Surely we can go one Fall without."

_Lalanith says Deissa is on her way_ , Santh said.

"There's no such thing as too much preparation," S'for said, then softened. "Besides, I'm not the one you have to worry about — J'rin is the one who will give you trouble."

"And we'll tell J'rin that Deissa needed us for some weyr business," L'dar said, "which is the truth."

"Deissa?" S'for frowned. "What kind of weyr business?"

"That is between myself and these two gentlemen," came Deissa's voice from behind the bronze rider, interrupting their conversation.

"Deissa," S'for said, inclining his head by way of greeting.

"I do apologize," Deissa said. "I had not realized how long it would take; I fear I have made them miss their mid-day meal as well."

"We were just on our way to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers," T'lan said, and his stomach rumbled again, conveniently.

"Oh," S'for said. "In that case..."

He still seemed less than pleased, and Deissa hastened to add, "I'll speak to J'rin myself this afternoon."

"Good." S'for sounded just as relieved as L'dar felt. J'rin was an effective wingleader, but he could be difficult sometimes. He would accept Deissa's excuses; although she was not the weyrwoman, her opinions were widely respected in the weyr (with good reason, L'dar thought). Her tact and quick thinking made the weyr wizards' lives significantly easier. "I'll let you be on your way, then."

_P'tel and Fidweth have returned_ , Santh said after J'rin had turned the corner. _Without the Telgar Senior. Fidweth says he was too busy to come immediately but will arrive as soon as he can._

"Lalanith tells me P'tel has returned," Deissa said at the same time. "I need to have a word with him. You two get along to the kitchens and find something to eat."

"Oh, we will," T'lan said, grinning with more cheer than L'dar thought he could muster. Deissa managed a short smile in return, then she, too, left, in the same direction S'for had gone. T'lan looked at L'dar: "Well? You heard her, let's get going."

It was too early for evening meal preparations to have begun, so the kitchen was largely empty, although they found Lamma already stirring the evening's soup over the fire. She was easily persuaded into getting them some bread and cheese, and the three of them chatted amiably about weyr gossip while they ate. When they had finished, they thanked Lamma and left.

Outside the kitchen, L'dar said, "I should go take care of Santh, especially before Fall tomorrow."

"I should see to Tarnoth, as well," T'lan said.

_Yes, my skin itches_ , Santh said.

_We'll soon see to that_ , L'dar said, smiling.

"I'll see you at evening meal, then," T'lan said. "And afterwards?"

"Afterwards...? Oh." L'dar paused. "It was just a silly bet."

"Silly bet or no," T'lan said, "I still lost. And given the circumstances... Well, I may as well hold up my end of the exchange now. Unless you don't _want_ me to come over," he added hurriedly. "I promise I will understand if you don't."

"Not at all," L'dar said, a smile twitching the corner of his mouth. "You're welcome to come."

"Good," T'lan said, smiling broadly. "Until tonight, then."

" _Dai_ ," L'dar said.

" _Dai stihó_."

—

_Lalanith says Deissa wants to hold another meeting tonight after the meal is finished_ , Santh told L'dar as the evening meal was winding down.

_Understood_ , he said. He glanced at T'lan, sitting on the opposite side of the table from him, only to find the other young man already looking at _him_.

_Another meeting_ , T'lan said silently.

_News from the Hold, I imagine_ , L'dar said.

_Good news, let us hope_ , T'lan said.

Then R'mol finally reached the punchline of the story he had been telling. L'dar laughed along with the others, although truth be told he had hardly paid any attention to it and had no idea what the joke had been.

A few minutes later, the weyrleader stood up.

"We have Fall tomorrow," he said, "as you all should know by now. I hope you'll all do your best to get a good night's sleep. The leading edge will hit Tillek just after the tenth hour, our time. All riders will be expected to report to their wingleaders by the ninth hour, as usual." He looked around the room. "I think that's all there is to say. Sleep well, and be ready to burn some Thread."

Then everyone was standing. L'dar sighed and followed suit.

_To the hall of records?_ T'lan asked.

_Indeed_ , L'dar agreed. They navigated their way through the push of riders returning to their rooms, or whatever other tasks they had for the remainder of the evening.

When they arrived in the hall, Deissa, Vanader, Saltam, P'tel, and H'kel were already waiting for them. M'dun, T'vid, Rayla, and Tayis joined them shortly thereafter, as did Huairh.

"I'll get to the point, cousins," Deissa said. "M'dun and T'vid have confirmed T'lan and L'dar's observations: this energy buildup is distributed more or less evenly all along the High Reaches range."

L'dar couldn't suppress a shiver at that.

"Vanader, Lalanith, and I are working on a wizardry that might, at very high cost, allow us to redirect the energy from the fault safely, but only as an absolute last resort." She looked down at Huairh; the feline wizard was in the process of bathing herself. "Huairh has proposed a possibly more feasible plan; I will let her explain."

Huairh looked up from cleaning between her toes. _It is simple to understand_ , she said, _but will be complicated — perhaps impossible_ — _to execute. In any case, my suggestion is that we use the gate at the Hold as a much higher capacity, significantly more stable vent and simply distribute the energy through the gate. With the increased range of a permanent worldgate, as well, we will not be limited by our own power levels. I considered investigating the possibility of discharging the energy Downside, but ultimately I believe that would be too dangerous._

"Are you certain this is possible to do with the worldgate setup at the Hold?" Saltam asked.

_No_ , Huairh said, _unfortunately. As far as I can discern from the Whispering, this has never before been attempted. But I have some more experience moving gate nodes — we had to move one of the Tillek gates a few years ago and that involved directly disconnecting the gate aperture from the rest of the gate components. I don't know enough about the situation here to be sure what we would need to do to the High Reaches gate: I will return tonight to run a full diagnostic. If the gate is stable as-is, I recommend we start as soon as we can muster a full contingent of wizards._

"I concur," Deissa said, nodding. "The sooner we can take concrete action, the better all of us will feel, and the closer we will be to fixing this." A murmur of agreement circulated around the room. "Very well. In the meantime: riders, you have Fall tomorrow. Rayla and Tayis, I know you will be just as busy. Vanader, if you could continue your work — I wouldn't want us to be caught unawares if we can help it, and I'll feel more comfortable with a last resort in our pockets."

Vanader nodded: "I will go back to work immediately."

He slipped out the door and was gone.

"On that typically Vanaderian note, I believe this meeting is over," Deissa said. "Sleep as well as you can, all of you."

It was about halfway between the eighth and ninth hours. As the wizards dispersed, T'lan accompanied L'dar back to his weyr. When L'dar had closed the door behind him, T'lan pulled him almost immediately into a kiss. L'dar always found the scratchiness of T'lan's stubble arousing, and T'lan knew it. L'dar reached a hand up to cup his friend's (well, more than a friend) face, running his thumb across the scraggly hair on T'lan's cheek. T'lan pulled away, only to plant another kiss on L'dar's cheek, then his jaw, then angled his head to nip playfully at L'dar's earlobe. L'dar smiled, and T'lan pulled them closer together, pressing their groins against one another. L'dar could feel the heat of T'lan's erection and slid his other hand down to adjust his own into a more comfortable position. Then he maneuvered T'lan until he was pressed up against the wall.

"Mm," said T'lan, "I like it when you're assertive."

"Oh, do you?" L'dar said, grinning toothily. He kissed T'lan again, fiercely, and slid a hand in between them; he began rubbing T'lan's erection through their clothes. The sound of T'lan whimpering as L'dar pressed kisses into his neck was...very nice.

"Shirts," L'dar said. T'lan managed a "hng" in response, and they pulled apart long enough to remove the offending garments. T'lan's chest was covered in a thin layer of dark hair, and a thick trail of it led from just below his navel down into his trousers. L'dar pulled his hand up, slowly, creating as much friction as he could against T'lan's groin, then ran his fingers through that line of hair. He traced kisses and hints of teeth down T'lan's neck to his chest, pausing to run his tongue around T'lan's nipple and grazing it with his teeth, earning himself another soft groan from the other young man.

"Shards, yes, _hrng_ ," T'lan managed to say, and L'dar smiled as he moved to the other. He slid his hand lower, rubbing T'lan's rock-hard erection through the fabric of his trousers again.

"Bed?" he suggested, looking up at T'lan, whose eyes were closed and head tilted slightly back. T'lan blinked.

"Yes, _please_ ," he said. L'dar grabbed him by the belt and led him to his bed. Once they were lying down, T'lan leaned in to kiss L'dar again.

"Belts?" T'lan nodded, and each of them fumbled with their buckles, T'lan pushing himself up to give space for them to move. Once they had both removed their belts, L'dar slipped his hand down the front of T'lan's trousers, running his fingers over T'lan's erection, then sliding down to play with his balls. T'lan arched his back, pressing their groins together, and L'dar felt T'lan's hands slide down his bare back to grab his ass.

"I want you," T'lan murmured in his ear.

"Good," L'dar said, and kissed him again. He slid his hand up from T'lan's balls to grab his cock, then moved his other hand from where it had been, holding the back of T'lan's head, to slip down the back of his trousers. T'lan made a rumbling noise somewhere deep in his throat and moved his own hand around to grab L'dar's erection.

They stroked each other for a while, both breathing heavily. Finally, T'lan said, "Too much clothing. Not enough skin."

L'dar agreed. "You first, or me?"

"You first," T'lan said. They rolled over so L'dar was on top, and he pushed himself up onto his knees and unbuttoned his trousers. T'lan reached up to help him slip out of them, and a few seconds later L'dar was completely naked. T'lan reached up to cup his balls and L'dar leaned down again to kiss him. Then T'lan pushed both of them up again, his right hand still cupping L'dar's balls, his left hand on L'dar's hip. He glanced up at L'dar for permission, then took L'dar's cock in his mouth. L'dar shivered as T'lan ran his tongue around the head, then began to slide up and down. He placed a hand on the back of T'lan's head, running his fingers through the other young man's hair, careful not to apply any pressure.

T'lan pulled away for a moment, then traced the head of L'dar's cock again before moving down to take first one, then the other of L'dar's balls in his mouth. His right hand moved up to stroke L'dar's straining erection.

"Shells, T'lan," L'dar said, through gritted teeth. T'lan switched hand and mouth again, then moved his hand up to play with the thick dark curls at the base of L'dar's cock. L'dar couldn't stop himself from thrusting slightly into T'lan's mouth. "Sorry!"

T'lan simply hummed around his cock by way of response, and L'dar sat back to let himself enjoy it.

"I'm— _hrg_ —getting close," he said after a short while.

"Better switch, then," T'lan said, grinning mischievously. "My turn."

—

Afterwards, they lay on L'dar's bed, catching their breath.

"That was good," T'lan said. Stating the obvious, L'dar thought.

"It was," L'dar said.

T'lan rolled onto his side to look at L'dar. L'dar did likewise. T'lan leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What was that for?" L'dar asked.

"I like you," T'lan said. "Do I need more reason than that?"

L'dar considered, then smiled. "No. I like you, too."

They lay for a while, looking at each other.

_I like T'lan_ , Santh said quietly. _He makes you happy. And you don't hide from him._

_What do you mean?_ L'dar asked, perplexed.

"What?" T'lan asked, catching the look of confusion on L'dar's face.

"Santh," L'dar said by way of explanation.

"Ah," T'lan said.

_You hide yourself from most people_ , Santh answered. Her tone suggested she thought her meaning was obvious. _The others who were in our weyrling group. Deissa. Saltam. You hid from your family, once, too._

_I don't hide from you_ , L'dar said.

_Of course not_ , Santh said, scornfully. _Why would you want to? And you don't hide from T'lan. And he's a wizard: you can always be truthful with him. You don't_ have _to hide._

L'dar smiled again.

"What?" T'lan asked again.

"Just Santh," L'dar said.

Now _you are hiding from him_ , Santh said, chiding. _Trust him. You know you can._

"Santh likes you," he said.

"Well," T'lan replied, "Tarnoth likes you, as well."

"I'm glad," L'dar said. Then suddenly this didn't seem sufficient, but he did not know what else he could say. He settled on an open invitation: "You should come over more often."

"You could come join me, too," T'lan suggested. "My bed is just as comfortable as yours." They both smiled.

"I would be glad to," L'dar said.

"Santh will rise soon," T'lan observed.

"And I hope Tarnoth will catch her," L'dar said.

_As if I would let any other near me!_ Santh interjected derisively.

T'lan laughed. "I heard that."

_I meant you to_ , she said primly, and both young men laughed again.

L'dar wondered, though. Mostly, dragons did not speak to humans other than their rider, excepting some unusual circumstances. For a non-rider to be bespoken by a dragon was a great honor; dragons sometimes spoke to other riders as need demanded. Lalanith often bespoke the other weyr wizards, as occasionally did Fidweth. He knew T'lan sometimes caught what Santh was saying to him, and vice versa, by virtue of their own mental connection, and he had felt both dragons listening to them when they had sex, but that was different from this directed conversation, Santh including T'lan in what normally she would share only with L'dar.

_I can bespeak you, as well,_ said Tarnoth's voice in his head. _You are good for each other_.

_I am flattered that you think so_ , L'dar answered.

_It is not just flattery_ , Tarnoth said.

Received wisdom held that dragons did not have long-term memories in the same way humans did, but the Knowledge told L'dar that dragon wizards were different — the Knowledge reminded them of things, and those reminders, over time, reinforced memories. Still, it was true that Santh focused more on the immediate than on the future or the past. And sometimes was remarkably perceptive about it, he reflected.

_Of course I'm perceptive_ , Santh said. _In many ways, I_ am _you, and you, me. You know how our names go_.

_I do_ , L'dar agreed. Each of their names in the Speech contained a shorthand version of the other's, and many of the details in the sections that outlined personality were identical. L'dar's name, as all rider wizards' did, contained a second date of birth, that of his dragon. That reminded L'dar of the changes to the part of his name that focused on interpersonal relationships. He considered taking a closer look at it, but decided he should figure it out for himself.

"What's got you so pensive?" T'lan asked.

"Just thinking about names," L'dar said. He was hiding again, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He was too used to keeping himself to himself, he supposed.

_Sometimes you think too much for your own good_ , Santh said. _You should learn to be more like dragons. T'lan is good; this is good — let it_ be _good_. L'dar shrugged one shoulder and moved closer to T'lan, resting his head against the other young man's chest.

"So it's a cuddling kind of night," T'lan said, wrapping his arms around L'dar. "I can deal with that."

L'dar smiled, and T'lan began to stroke his hair. Soon they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'dar's meditation is a variation on Rhiow's from _The Book of Night with Moon_.

The weyr was always hyperactive before and during a Fall. Santh woke L'dar at the seventh hour, and he nudged T'lan gently towards wakefulness also. Weyrfolk were just beginning to stir, but already there was a kind of buzz in the air, a mounting tension that would only break when all wings reappeared over the weyr at the end of the Fall.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," L'dar said. T'lan groaned.

"It's too early."

"It's never too early for Thread," L'dar reminded him. "We need to get up and eat before J'rin calls up the wing. 'Dragon men must fly / When Threads are in the sky,' or so the saying goes."

"I know my Duty as well as you," T'lan grumbled. "To the weyr and to Life both."

"Then let's hurry up and get moving!"

"I notice you're not out of bed yet, either," T'lan said, struggling to untangle himself from the sleeping furs.

"That's because you're in my way," L'dar said patiently. "The sooner you're up and dressed the sooner we can eat breakfast."

"A compelling argument," T'lan said, hopping awkwardly as he struggled to get his foot into the leg of his trousers.. "I'll meet you in the main hall?"

"Of course," L'dar said, stifling a smile. Once T'lan had left, he sighed and looked over at his riding gear. He would have time to put it on after breakfast. He picked up a clean shirt and pair of trousers and slipped them on, stopped at the necessary, splashed some water on his face, and headed to the main hall.

"L'dar! Over here!" T'lan was gesturing him over to a table with K'sal and D'ton, the other green rider and blue rider in their wing.

"Ready for six hours of flying?" K'sal asked cheerfully.

"Always," L'dar said. He pointed at K'sal's plate: "Are there any more of those rolls?"

K'sal frowned. "I believe Rayla said they would be bringing out more soon."

"Good," L'dar said. "In the meantime, D'ton, could you pass me the juice?"

D'ton did so and he, K'sal, and T'lan returned to their morning chatter as L'dar poured himself a cup of the sweet fruit juice, which the weyr traded for from Nerat, and took a sip.

Mornings before Fall were always odd. No-one wanted to dwell overmuch on the Fall itself, so there was always a great deal of forced cheer going around. Thinking too hard about the nearly inevitable casualties of Thread was no way to prepare for long hours fighting it.

Rayla did eventually bring more rolls, hot out of the oven, and there were berries, the last of the autumn pickings. Shortly before the eighth hour, D'ton stood up and stretched. "We should be getting ready to fly, I suppose."

"Cadeth will be calling us together soon," T'lan agreed, and the rest of them followed D'ton's example. They left the hall together, splitting off one by one to go to their own weyrs: first K'sal, then T'lan, then D'ton, and finally, furthest from the hall, L'dar.

 _It's time_ , he said to Santh as he entered their weyr.

 _I am ready_ , she said. L'dar retrieved his riding gear and donned it. The heavy jacket was slightly too warm in his sleeping chamber, but it would keep him well-insulated against both the crisp mountain air outside and the icy cold of _between_. Despite the thermal vents that brought heat from deep underground to keep the weyr warm during the winter, the fact that each rider and dragon's weyr opened out onto the bowl kept the separate sleeping room relatively cool, as well — this, in turn, was another reason that L'dar enjoyed sharing his bed with T'lan.

He grabbed his riding harness and opened the door to the open part of the weyr, where Santh slept. The dragon-sized entrance to their weyr overlooked the bowl of the long-dead volcano that housed the High Reaches Weyr — although, he reflected ruefully, perhaps it was not as long-dead as they might like; it had not occurred to any of them to look at the fault right under their feet.

 _Tarnoth and I checked_ , Santh said by way of greeting. _It is no better or worse than the rest of the range._

"Of course you checked," L'dar said proudly. "Let's get you harnessed so we can ride against Thread today." Santh obligingly extended one leg so L'dar could slip the harness over it.

 _We will do well_ , Santh said. _The wing has drilled well; we are prepared._

"Don't get too confident," L'dar said. "Overconfidence kills."

 _So Cadeth and J'rin tell us_ , she said drily. It was true that J'rin and his dragon both had a tendency towards the dire, but their sobering reminders of the reality of a dragonrider's task were useful nonetheless. L'dar thought of the wizard's meditation Deissa had taught both him and T'lan after their Ordeal:

> _I will meet the cruel and the cowardly today, lying and envious, uncaring and unknowing: they will surround me, but their presence does not mean I must be like them. For my part, I know my job: my commission comes from Life Itself. My voice raised against the darkness is Life's before the Enemy, now and always. I shall walk through the Living worlds as does Life, seeing and knowing with It and for It, tending Its worlds as if they were mine, for so indeed they are. I shall strive to go my way in quiet, as Life does, doing my work unseen: the light needs no reminding by me of good deeds done by night. Though I may know doubt and fear in the strange places where I must walk, I will put these both aside as the Duty to which I hold requires, and keep myself to my work: for if Life and I cannot mend that which is marred, who can? When I have done my work aright, though at day's end I may be tired to the bone, come dawn I will rise again and say, as if surprised: "Behold! The world is made new..."_

"Behold," he said aloud to Santh, and she finished the thought:  _The world is made new._

L'dar nodded. "And it's our job to make sure it stays that way another day."

Santh made a rumbling noise. _The best way to mend that which is marred is not to let it be marred in the first place._

"Indeed," L'dar said. "Though the battle be a losing one, still it must be fought."

 _You're feeling philosophical today_ , Santh said.

"I always get this way before a Fall," L'dar said. "You know that."

 _Hm_ , was all Santh said. L'dar decided to let the subject drop. They looked out over the bowl. A few dragons were already descending to the bottom of it, gathering in their wings for whatever pre-Fall briefings their wingleaders had prepared.

 _Cadeth calls_ , Santh said a moment later. _We should join the wing._

"Let's ride, then," L'dar said, swinging himself up onto her back.

—

Three hours later, Deissa, weyrbound due to her pregancy, and Tayis were supervising the distribution of new sacks of firestone to a group of yearlings not yet assigned to fighting wings when they received a hurried message asking them for coordinates for a short-transit.  _Urgent_ , the message said. Concerned, Deissa returned coordinates for the hall of records and excused herself from firestone duty.

She was met in the hall of records by a woman of perhaps thirty Turns, her skin dark and her black hair tied back from her face, and she was looking extremely distressed.

"Deissa, Lalanith's rider?" she asked.

"I am she," Deissa said.

"I'm on errantry, and I greet you," the woman said. "My name is Lahil; I am Advisory for the Ista Hold region."

"Well met, cousin," Deissa said. "What urgent business brings you so far afield?"

"I apologize for interrupting you — the Knowledge tells me there is Fall today over Tillek." Deissa waved the apology away.

"Life's business cannot wait," Deissa said.

"Truthfully," Lahil agreed. "I am aware of the current situation in the High Reaches range." Deissa nodded; she had informed the other Seniors and Advisories the previous night. She was supposed to meet with the Planetary as soon as possible — perhaps after the Fall. And Olpen from Telgar reported that he would be arriving some time that day for a consultation.

Lahil continued: "I do not like to be the bearer of unpleasant news, but there has been a small earthquake at Ista and now a lava flow has begun near the Hold. There is no danger to the Hold or its inhabitants at present, but knowing the situation here, I worried there might be some connection. In any case, the High Reaches wizards specialize in geomancy, and I would prefer an expert opinion."

"Of course," Deissa said. "You did right to come. I do not have many people to spare at the moment, but I can send _someone_ back with you to look, at least." She considered this. "Rayla should be available, I think." _Lalanith_ , she called. _Could you bespeak Rayla and ask her to come to the hall of records?_

 _Certainly_ , her queen answered. Then: _She comes_.

"Lalanith says Rayla is on her way," Deissa said aloud for Lahil's benefit.

"Thank you," the other woman said gratefully. "I am new to this position."

"Welcome to the administrative side of things, then," Deissa said, smiling kindly. "I have not been long at this job, myself."

"Thank you, cousin," Lahil said. "I appreciate your assistance."

"For a matter this pressing, any aid we can offer is yours to ask for," Deissa said.

Just then, the door opened and Rayla entered.

"Ah, Rayla," Deissa said. "This is Lahil, Advisory for Ista Hold. There has been an earthquake at the Hold and a lava flow has developed, and Lahil fears, with good reason, I think, that it could be connected to the situation in the Range."

Rayla paled. " _Dai stihó_ , cousin," she said, then to Deissa: "What can _I_ do?"

"I need you to go with her and examine the geological situation in the area," Deissa said. "If this situation exists anywhere else, this crisis could be even more dire than we had imagined."

Rayla nodded. "Very well. When do we leave?"

"Immediately," Deissa said. "I will find a way to cover for your absence if anyone asks," she added, and Rayla smiled gratefully, then turned to Lahil.

"Shall we proceed, then?"

"Indeed," Lahil said. "Thank you again, Deissa, Rayla."

"Of course," Rayla said.

"I hope you will be able to visit again at a less stressful time," Deissa said. "Go well, cousins."

"Thank you," Lahil said, and turned to Rayla. "The coordinates for the transit are..."

—

Masterharper Olpen, the Senior for Telgar, arrived near the end of the Fall, delivered by the Telgar Hold watchdragon, who seemed somewhat perplexed at this duty — what business could a harper from Telgar Hold have the High Reaches Weyr on Fall day?

"Thank you for transporting the Masterharper, G'nol," Deissa said. "We will see to it that he is returned safely."

"My duty to you, G'nol, and to Parth," said Olpen, and the elderly blue rider echoed the formality before departing. Deissa led Olpen to the hall of records.

"Now that we are alone, Deissa, I must apologize profusely," Olpen said. "Being both Hold harper and Senior, I had obligations I could not easily escape."

"I understand," said Deissa. "But let us discuss business. You have seen the information in the Knowledge, I assume."

"I have," Olpen said gravely. He was an older man — he had been Senior for Telgar for nearly thirty Turns. "I will admit I do not understand all of it — geomancy has always been—"

"—the focus of the High Reaches wizards. I am well aware," Deissa said, then sighed. "I apologize — I do not mean to be short. It has simply been a trying two days."

Olpen waved away the apology. "Nonsense. What I _was_ able to understand is that the Enemy certainly had a hand in this development; blaming yourself for Its actions is pointless."

"If only we had spotted it sooner—" Deissa began, and Olpen cut her off.

"Hindsight is always clear," he said. "Let us talk about ways to move _forward_. I had hoped you might be able to spare a wizard or two to look at the mountains around Telgar — we should determine the spread of this energy buildup."

"Agreed," Deissa said, collecting herself. "P'tel and Fidweth, who came for you yesterday, will convey you back; you and they can look at the range together. One of my wizards is at Ista, now, as well, by request of the Ista Hold Advisory."

"Thank you," Olpen said, sounding relieved. "I know I am not the only one anxious about this — I believe Palshek, the Senior at Southern has been on call as well, with his miner's training. He was at Igen yesterday, if I'm not mistaken, looking at those caves of theirs."

"Where the Igen gate complex is," Deissa said. "The Hold gate technician was here yesterday because the eruption at Deep Valley disrupted the gate matrix temporarily; she was understandably concerned. There is only one gate at High Reaches — I shudder to think what could happen if a whole complex were to destabilize."

They both shivered involuntarily.

"Have you spoken yet with Theresa?" Olpen asked.

"No," Deissa said. "There hasn't been time — what with Fall today. Perhaps tonight I will be able to get to the Hold, but..." She trailed off, and the harper nodded.

"I understand," he said. "You have done well, cousin: it's not every day we have to deal with a crisis of this magnitude, especially the High Reaches Senior."

"I can't help but feel that we should have seen this coming, still," Deissa said, shaking her head.

"The Enemy exploits our blind spots," Olpen said. "But trying not to have any will leave no time for living, and Life is, after all, our business."

"As you say," Deissa said, inclining her head. She sighed again. "I should return to my weyr duties."

"And I should return to Telgar before my absence is felt too strongly," Olpen said.

"The wings should be returning from Fall now," Deissa said. "I'll ask P'tel to convey you, and he can look at the Telgar range while he is there."

"My duty to you, queen rider," Olpen said, bowing slightly. "I wish there was more that I could do for you: if anything arises, send word immediately and I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Masterharper," she said. "Your words have been a comfort to me."

"Of course," he said. "You are young yet in this post — any assistance I can offer is yours for the asking."

"I will be sure to take you up on that offer," she said, smiling. "Now, let us find P'tel and get you on your way."

And so they did. As they walked back towards the main hall, Lalanith informed Deissa that the wings were returning from sweep.

 _Would you ask Fidweth to tell P'tel to join us?_ Deissa asked, and a few moments later Lalanith replied: _P'tel will meet you at his weyr._

 _Acknowledged_. When they arrived, P'tel was waiting, still in his riding gear.

" _Dai stihó_ , cousins," he said as they entered the room.

"Hail and well met on the journey," Olpen responded. "I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you back to the weyr yesterday."

"It was understandable," P'tel said. "What is it you need from me now?"

"We had hoped," Deissa said, "that you would agree to convey the Masterharper back to Telgar, so that you and Fidweth could examine the Telgar range to make certain that our situation here is in fact limited to here. Rayla is currently in Ista, by request of the Ista Advisory, doing the same."

P'tel nodded. "Of course. Should we leave now?"

"It would be best for me to return to the Hold sooner, rather than later," Olpen said. "I fear there will already be awkward questions about my absence, although G'nol is by no means given to gossip."

"I see," P'tel said. "Well, Fidweth is still harnessed, so we might as well leave immediately."

"All right," Olpen said.

"Thank you again, Olpen, for your advice," Deissa said. "Rest assured that I will contact you immediately if anything else arises."

"And I will inform you of the results of Fidweth and my survey of the range," P'tel said.

"I am very grateful," Olpen said. "Let us hope your findings are good."

"Indeed," P'tel agreed.

"I will not detain you any further, then," Deissa said. "Go well, cousins."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sex scene #2.

To all of the weyr wizards' enormous relief, both Rayla and P'tel reported back later that evening with good news: the eruption at Ista was apparently unrelated to the energy buildup in the High Reaches, and no-one was in danger from it. P'tel likewise sent word that the Telgar range appeared to be geologically stable. M'dun and T'vid drank excessively in celebration, and Deissa took the opportunity of the general celebratory atmosphere at the weyr to vanish for several hours, returning in time for a dance with P'tel, who was drunker than he would have admitted, having tried to make up for lost time and catch up with M'dun and T'vid.

Huairh's voice interrupted Deissa after the dance: _I have returned from the Hold, cousin._

_Welcome_ , Deissa answered, glancing around; she saw nothing for a moment, then Huairh briefly appeared in a shadowy corner, flicking her tail to attract her attention. When she was certain Deissa had seen her, she vanished again. _Have you eaten?_

_Very well_ , Huairh said, sounding somewhat smug. _Your weyr holds many mice_.

_Perhaps you could ask some of your fellows to take up residence here_ , Deissa suggested, smiling slightly.

_Once this is over, perhaps I shall_ , Huairh answered.

_You are confident_ , Deissa said, raising an eyebrow.

_Hopeful_ , Huairh said. _I am working on a plan._

_Oh?_

_I do not want to raise expectations prematurely_ , Huairh said. _I have details still to consider. Will your wizards be prepared to meet early in the morning?_

Deissa looked around, considering. M'dun and T'vid were sprawled mostly unconscious over their table. P'tel was now dancing with Tayis. Vanader was nowhere to be seen — likely he was still working. H'kel looked to be struggling to keep his eyes open at a table of older riders. Rayla appeared to have left already: presumably she and Sarlin had gone to bed. T'lan and L'dar were sitting on the edge of the dancefloor, and L'dar was leaning his head on T'lan's shoulder. She smiled at the sight.

_They can be if you will be ready_ , she said.

_I will do my best_ , Huairh said. She paused for a moment. _If...you were inclined to assist me, I would welcome an additional set of eyes._

_You will have two,_ came Lalanith's voice.

_I thank you both_ , Huairh said.

_Let us get to work, then_ , Deissa said, and slipped out of the hall to return to her weyr.

—

Tonight L'dar accompanied T'lan back to _his_ room.

"Twice in a week," T'lan said, bumping his shoulder affectionately against L'dar's. "I must be doing something right."

"Maybe I'm only being affected by Santh being so near her flight," L'dar said jokingly, "and you're just convenient and willing."

"I'll take it," T'lan said. "If it means I get to spend the night with you."

They reached the entrance to T'lan's weyr and went inside. As soon as the door was closed, L'dar pulled T'lan into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the other young man, one hand reaching up to run his fingers through T'lan's hair and the other sliding under the bottom of T'lan's shirt; T'lan responded in kind. They pressed into each other: the heat of T'lan's body was welcome in the slightly cooler than was comfortable air of the weyr. L'dar felt T'lan's erection pressing against him through their pants. He tugged at the hem of T'lan's shirt, and T'lan withdrew his hands from under L'dar's own shirt so L'dar could pull his off. T'lan then did the same for him.

"Let's get to bed," L'dar said, and T'lan nodded, undoing his belt and slipping out of his trousers and underclothes. L'dar did likewise.

"I think I like you better with no clothes on," T'lan said reflectively as L'dar grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed. "You're a lot less self-conscious."

"You still talk too much," L'dar said, and kissed him again, then pulled T'lan down onto the bed. T'lan lay on top of him, his erection pressed against L'dar's hip. L'dar squirmed slightly and felt T'lan's cock twitch against him. He smiled. "Move over so I can reach better."

T'lan raised himself up briefly until L'dar could reach down to wrap his hand around both of their cocks and begin to stroke them gently. T'lan grunted and thrust slightly in L'dar's hand, then, supporting himself with one hand, reached his other down to play with L'dar's balls. L'dar moved his free hand down to cup T'lan's, as well. For a few minutes, the only sound was skin moving against skin, punctuated by heavy breathing from both of them. T'lan leaned down to kiss L'dar again.

"Let's — _hnn_ — switch," T'lan said, and they shifted positions awkwardly. T'lan's hand took the place of L'dar's around their cocks, and L'dar went back to fondling T'lan's balls, his fingers occasionally straying further down towards T'lan's ass.

Finally, T'lan said, through panting, "I'm close."

"Good," said L'dar. "Me...too."

A few moments later, L'dar felt T'lan tense up beneath him and felt the other man's cock jerk as he came. Another few strokes and L'dar himself followed suit. When he was done, he rolled over to lie back on the bed. They both were silent for a long moment, panting.

"I think you got some on my chin," T'lan said, with the detached curiosity of Vanader explaining some theoretical wizardry.

"Fascinating," L'dar responded, echoing T'lan's inflection. They both laughed.

"We should get cleaned up," T'lan said. "Or I should, since I think I took most of it this time."

"I'll help," L'dar said. He crawled carefully over T'lan and retrieved a clean cloth. When T'lan was no longer sticky and wet, L'dar cuddled up to him again and they lay in warm, contented silence for a while.

"What is this?" T'lan asked, eventually, when L'dar was half-asleep.

"Hm?"

"This. Us. Is it just sex? Are we just sharing a bed?" T'lan sounded genuinely concerned and L'dar turned his head to look at him.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. He felt anxious suddenly.

"There was something different about my name yesterday," T'lan said. "The section about romance changed to 'status indeterminate'."

"Then I guess we're indeterminate," L'dar said, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe," T'lan said, though he did not sound satisfied.

"Listen, T'lan," L'dar said after a moment's thought. "I like you a lot. I know you like me, too. I also like having sex with you, and I think I can say fairly confidently that you feel the same. Beyond that, I don't know yet — I'm still trying to sort things out myself." That was true enough. His heart was racing.

_Trust him_ , Santh murmured to him.

_I'm scared_ , he replied.

_Of what?_ That was the key question, wasn't it. He didn't know the answer.

"Hm," T'lan said, considering this. "Well, let me know when you finish."

"I will," L'dar said. "But first I'm going to get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"All right," Deissa said when the weyr wizards had gathered the next morning, in various states of hangover and general disarray, "I've asked the kitchens to send down some food for us; Saltam, Rayla, and Tayis will be bringing it. Where's P'tel?"

"Still asleep, I'd wager," said T'vid.

"I'm here." P'tel's voice came from the doorway. "I'm sorry; Fidweth allowed me to oversleep."

"Well," Deissa said, "if Fidweth believed it was best for you, perhaps he was right. In any case, we are waiting still for Huairh and Vanader."

There was the sound of displaced air from a translocation spell, and all present looked down. Huairh had appeared by their feet.

_I apologize sincerely for my lateness_ , Huairh said. _My meeting with Aurrhv at Telgar took longer than I anticipated; she wanted to examine the entire wizardry, which, as you know, is quite extensive. Nonetheless, it was well that she did; she caught several small errors that we had not noticed._

"I am glad, then," Deissa said. "And Aurrhv believes the wizardry will accomplish its purpose?"

_She does_ , Huairh said, flicking her tail. _Provided that the energy levels within the fault remain within a reasonable range around their current level, the wizardry should function as we projected, and within the power parameters we designated._

"Excellent," Deissa said. "Perhaps you could explain the logistics of the working to the rest of the team? Since the wizardry was your idea."

Huairh settled herself comfortably on the floor and began. _The premise of the wizardry is an extension of your usual technique for addressing energy buildups within the range. As you all know, the current buildup is far too extreme to simply vent into the Northern Wastes. Instead, we are going to channel the energy in the range through the Hold gate to one of the gates at the Great Subsidence. The Subsidence gates are significantly better equipped to handle an energy discharge of this magnitude, and they should be able to safely release it elsewhere_.

"What of the Hold gate?" P'tel asked. "Will it be stable enough to allow the energy transfer?"

_Yes_ , Huairh said. _We will be working with technicians from the Subsidence; I am to meet with their lead technician later today to confirm the logistics of it. Because the Subsidence gate, rather than the High Reaches Hold gate, is the endpoint for the energy discharge, the energy input necessary to maintain the stability of the Hold gate will be significantly lower, and the chances of it destabilizing are relatively low._

"'Relatively' isn't very reassuring," M'dun said. "Still, I don't see that we have a better option."

"Quite," Deissa said. "Given the circumstances, this is the best way forward that I can see."

"What is?" came Rayla's voice from the door. She entered, following Tayis and Saltam, bearing meatrolls and a pitcher of klah.

"Oh, good," T'lan said, reaching for one of the cups on the tray; Rayla slapped his hand away.

"Wait your turn," she said, scolding.

As they set out the food and drink, Deissa, briefly ran through Huairh's plan again for the newcomers. As klah was being served, Vanader joined them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "I was putting some finishing touches on the spell."

"Thank you, Vanader," Deissa said. "Lalanith and I will review it later; let us hope it does not become necessary."

"Agreed," Vanader said, shuddering slightly. "I could do with some klah."

Rayla handed him a steaming cup, and he thanked her.

"Now," Deissa said. "We need to act as soon as possible, but we also need time to organize. I have already spoken with the Hold Advisories from Tillek, Nabol, and High Reaches. We at the weyr as well as those at High Reaches Hold have the most experience in these matters, and if we act as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow, before the next Fall, those of us at the weyr have the greatest freedom of movement. The wizardry will likely take the better part of a day to carry out, and it should require fifteen participants. Huairh, obviously, will go, and the Tillek gatekeeper, Lhaeir, has agreed to join us also. They will maintain the gate aperture."

Huairh bristled slightly at that, though she said nothing. L'dar guessed she didn't like the idea of another wizard interfering with her gate.

"Three others will be wizards from the Subsidence gate," Deissa said. "The remaining ten will come from the weyr." She paused. "Understand that this is dangerous. If the Enemy is involved, this will undoubtedly attract Its attention."

"I will go," P'tel said.

"I had hoped you would," Deissa said, sounding relieved.

L'dar looked at T'lan, who nodded, then said, "We will go."

"And I," said Rayla.

"I may not be as strong as I once was," Saltam said, "but I have faced the Enemy before. I will go, if you think it fitting."

"I do," Deissa said. "That makes eight."

"Um." It was H'kel. Everyone turned to look at him. "We know we don't have much experience, but Elth and my power ratings _are_ the highest in the weyr at present."

"This is true," Deissa said, after a moment's pause. "That makes ten."

L'dar wondered, not for the first time, what Deissa knew about H'kel's Ordeal. Shortly after he Impressed Elth, the pair of them had disappeared for several days. They had returned half-delirious, but apparently successful in whatever task they had been set. Still, there was a certain tension that came into Deissa's voice when H'kel and Elth were mentioned.

"Would the spell be upset by a sixteenth participant?" Tayis asked.

"I don't believe so," Deissa said, turning to look at Huairh.

_A sixteenth node_ could _be added_ , Huairh said, after a moment's consideration. _And the additional power might be beneficial to the functioning of the wizardry overall_.

"Perhaps, then, the girl Morsen from the Hold might be asked to come, as well," Tayis suggested. "Her power rating is also quite high."

"That makes good sense," Saltam said. "Morsen, H'kel, and Elth will more than balance my age with their youth."

"Agreed," Deissa said, nodding. "It is decided, then." She looked around at each of them. "There is much to be done if we are to be ready. P'tel, if you could speak to Tala at the Hold about Morsen?"

P'tel nodded. "I will leave as soon as we have finished here."

"Good. L'dar, I would like you and Santh to accompany Huairh to her meeting with the Subsidence gate technicians."

L'dar nodded, then heard Lalanith's voice in his head: _Huairh is not always entirely tactful._

_I understand_ , he said.

"The rest of you," Deissa said, "Prepare any tools or weapons you have — now is not a time to hold back. Those of us who are not involved in this working will not be standing idle, either. Vanader?"

Vanader took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I have prepared an emergency fallback if Huairh's plan is unsuccessful. It will require the cooperation of all the wizards in High Reaches land, and it will likely be fatal to all of us who are involved. I sincerely hope that we will not have to use it."

L'dar shivered. T'lan spoke in his mind: _Whatever the risks of_ our _working, let us hope fatality is not one of them._

_I fear we will not be entirely out of danger, either_ , L'dar said.

"The spelling required is fairly simple for the most part, although energy-intensive; the difficulty is in its synchronization: the timing must be perfect. It is a slight variation on the kind of wizardry we would normally do to vent energy from the fault into the Northern Wastes, because that is exactly what we will be doing," Vanader said. "Unlike a normal venting, however, we will be working as individuals — thus the high likelihood of fatality, from energy drain. We will be spaced out at points along the range: Deissa, Lalanith, and I have identified these points as well as potential vent routes into the North. The spelling will begin in the east and progress westward along the range, with pressure being released simultaneously at all points once the whole range has been covered."

"We will die," M'dun said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I won't lie," Deissa said. "It may not be certain death: it is possible that some few of us will survive. But it is very unlikely."

_My paw raised is Theirs on the neck of the Serpent_ , Huairh said, somewhat cryptically, L'dar thought, but Deissa seemed to understand it.

"As you say," she said, inclining her head towards the feline. "If we fall, we do so in Life's service, standing against the Enemy. Such is our sworn Duty."

She made eye contact with each of them in turn.

"You know what you must do," she said finally. "I will make arrangements as best I can to cover for our absences tomorrow. In the meantime, prepare yourselves."

—

To L'dar's surprise, Huairh appeared untroubled by the fact that Deissa had assigned him to accompany her. As she followed him out of the meeting, she said,  _I admit that as a specialist in wizardly transportation, I am curious about dragons' telekinetic abilities_ .  _I would like to ride with you, if Santh will permit me._

_Of course, cousin,_ Santh said to both of them. Huairh flicked her ears in surprise.

_She can hear me?_ she asked L'dar.

"Dragons can listen in on their riders, and given the structure of the weyr, dragon wizards must do so frequently," he explained. "If you speak to a rider wizard, it is fair to assume their dragon is listening."

_Noted_ , Huairh said.

"You'll have to be inside my riding jacket, I think," L'dar said. "I don't know if there's another place for you to ride with us securely."

_I see_ , Huairh said. _It is less than ideal, but it will do._

As they turned the corner, Huairh vanished. L'dar stopped walking.

"Cousin?"

_I am still here,_ came her voice. _I thought it might be wise to conceal myself in case we met any other weyr-dwellers._

"Ah." He started walking again. Despite Huairh's caution, they did not run into anyone else on their way back to his weyr. Once inside, L'dar paused again, suddenly self-conscious about changing into his riding gear in front of Huairh.

_Well?_ she prompted after a moment.

"Sorry," L'dar said. "It's just — I need to change."

_Then do so_ , she said impatiently. _We haven't got all day._

L'dar considered how to explain.

_Let me take care of it, love,_ Santh said. Then, to Huairh: _Why don't you come out to me and we can introduce ourselves properly._

Huairh nodded. _Very well._

_Thank you,_ L'dar said silently, and he felt Santh smile in response. Once Huairh had left the room, he quickly slipped out of his trousers and into his riding leggings, then pulled on his riding jacket, buttoning the front of it halfway. He grabbed his gloves and helmet, then joined Santh and Huairh in Santh's part of the weyr.

"All ready," he said. "Huairh, there should be room for you inside the front of my jacket. You'll have to promise me you won't use your claws, though."

_I will do my best_ , she said primly, then allowed herself to be lifted up and buttoned in place. _This is surprisingly comfortable_ , she said once she had settled in.

"You're very warm," L'dar said. "I suppose it comes of having fur."

_And you are cold_ , she replied, _presumably because you do not_.

He laughed, then harnessed Santh.

"Everyone ready?"

_Always_ , Santh said.

_As ready as I will ever be,_ Huairh replied.

"Then let's get going," L'dar said, swinging himself up onto Santh's back. "Where are we meeting the Subsidence technicians?"

_There is a cove some ways south of the Hold_ , Huairh said. _I thought the Hold harbor might be indiscreet._

"Can you picture it?" he asked. "We need a clear image to get where we're going."

A moment later, the location flowed into his mind. It was oddly washed-out, seen through Huairh's feline eyes, but it was clear enough.

"Oh! I know it well," L'dar said, pleasantly surprised. "They used to take the children there to learn to sail, when I was young. Only in the summer, of course."

_Indeed_ , Huairh agreed. _It will be quiet today; we will not be observed._

_Up we go, then,_ L'dar said to Santh, fixing the image in his mind. Santh launched herself out into the bowl, circled briefly to gain altitude, and then vanished _between_.

—

They burst out into a cold High Reaches morning. The sun was still low over the Range here: it had not been long since dawn. The cove was below them, still shaded by the cliffs along the shore. There was a small, rocky beach, on which Santh landed.

_That was a fascinating experience,_ Huairh said, once L'dar had unbuttoned his jacket enough to release her. _It truly is near-total sensory deprivation._

"It can take some getting used to," he said.

_I can imagine_ , Huairh said, settling down to groom herself briefly.

_Look!_ Santh said. _They come._

Huairh and L'dar both turned to look and saw a group of fast-approaching fins that could only belong to shipfish — _dolphins_ , L'dar corrected himself. Habits learned in his youth were difficult to break.

"It's a little cold to wade out to them," L'dar observed.

_So it is_ , Huairh said.

_I don't mind it_ , Santh said, stepping into the sea.

_I'd sit on your back_ , L'dar said to her, _but I don't want to risk getting wet._

Huairh spoke a few words to the water, then simply walked out onto the surface of the ocean as if it were a solid floor. That gave L'dar an idea. He looked down at himself and addressed his clothing: " _Greetings, riding gear. You know I don't like being cold and wet, and I know you don't like the saltwater overmuch, either. Wouldn't it be easier for all of us if you could just repel the water for a while so I can talk with these other wizards?_ "

He felt the sounds of the world soften slightly as he spoke and knew his words were having the desired effect. Cautiously, he dipped a finger of his riding glove into the sea: the water parted slightly around it, and it emerged dry. He took a step forward: sure enough, there was a slight gap between his boots and the water. Pleased, he made his way out to join Santh, Huairh, and the dolphins.

There were three of them, he saw, swimming back and forth in front of the dragon and the feline, eying them curiously.

"Greetings, cousins," he said when he had reached the group.

" _Dai_ , dragonrider," said one of the dolphins. A female, he thought. "I am Tersi, Chief Technician for the Great Subsidence worldgates. These are my colleagues, Flo and Bit."

" _Dai stihó_ , cousin," said another of the dolphins, also female. "I am Flo."

"And I am Bit," said the third, male.

"Well met," L'dar said. "I am L'dar, green Santh's rider, of the High Reaches Weyr."

_I am Santh, also of the High Reaches Weyr_ , Santh said, sounding amused.

_And I am Huairh_ , Huairh said, _technician for the High Reaches Hold worldgate_.

Tersi performed a maneuver best described as nodding; L'dar resolved to learn more about the dolphins next time he had free time to explore the Knowledge.

"We have reviewed your proposed wizardry," she said, "and we believe we can assist you. There is a very stable old gate that does not get much use currently; we should be able to decouple it from the main trunk temporarily and bring it close enough to tie it in to your land gate, without disrupting either the main Subsidence network or the gate itself."

_How close?_ Huairh asked.

The four technicians descended for a few minutes into a technical discussion of the mechanics of gate displacement that L'dar did not entirely understand. Eventually, Huairh seemed satisfied.

"The most difficult component will be the timing," Flo said.

"Time passes differently in the sea than on land," Bit added.

"How soon can you be ready?" L'dar asked, pleased to be able to contribute something to the discussion. "Deissa — our Senior — hoped to be able to begin the wizardry tomorrow, if possible."

The dolphins conferred briefly.

"If we begin moving the gate tonight," Tersi said, "we should be ready not long after first light."

L'dar looked at Santh. Somehow having that specific time made the whole situation more real than simply "tomorrow" had.

_Deissa will be pleased_ , Santh said, and the dolphins chittered, hearing her voice in their minds.

"It is settled then," Tersi said. "We should go, then. We must make preparations if this undertaking is to succeed."

"We will start the decoupling process right away," Bit said.

_Keep us informed of your progress_ , Huairh said.

"Of course," Tersi said.

"Well, then," L'dar said. "Is that all there is to discuss?"

_I believe so_ , Huairh said. _The final version of the spell will be in the Whispering this afternoon_.

"And we will learn our parts," Tersi said. "Until tomorrow, L'dar, Huairh, and Santh."

"Go well," Flo said, and Bit echoed her.

Dai stihó _, cousins_ , Santh said.

"Farewell," L'dar called after them as the dolphins turned and began their journey back to the Subsidence.

_That was interesting_ , Santh said privately to him.

_Agreed_ , L'dar said. _I wish we knew more about them._

_Hopefully there will be time_ , Santh said.

_Indeed_. L'dar made his way back to shore, and Santh and Huairh followed. Once on land, Santh spoke briefly to the water on her hide and it obediently slid off, leaving her dry and safe to fly _between_.

_I think I will take myself back to the weyr_ , Huairh said.

"Are you sure?" L'dar said. "It's no inconvenience to us."

_I am_ , she said. _It was comfortable enough, but I think I prefer the shortness of translocation._

"I can understand that, I suppose," L'dar said, climbing up onto Santh's back. "We'll see you back at the weyr then."

_Even so_. And then Huairh was gone. L'dar sighed, buttoning up his jacket.

"Ready, my love?"

_Of course_ , Santh said, then launched herself into the sky. A few moments later, they winked out, leaving the cove empty again.


	8. Chapter 8

There were still a few hours left before midday when they returned to the weyr. L'dar removed his riding gear, then sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples.

_Deissa said to prepare any weapons we have_ , Santh reminded him gently.

_I know, love_ , he said. He stood up slowly and went over to the set of shelves where he kept more of his personal things. On the top shelf, pushed back against the wall where it would be inconspicuous, was a thin wooden wand. He picked it up, feeling a slight tingle, a hint of the power stored in it. It was a driftwood wand he had found washed up on one of the rocky beaches near the Hold shortly after his Ordeal, charged with energy drawn in from the sea. At the time he had thought little of it, and he had not yet had cause to use it, but now he wondered if Life might not have prepared it for him, knowing that this day would come.

_Life knows Its way_ , Santh said, and he nodded, setting down the wand on the bare dressing table next to the shelves. Then he settled himself on the ground to start preparing spells for the working tomorrow. Hopefully they would not need them, but it was far better to be _over_ -prepared than to be caught unawares by the Enemy. He could feel Santh doing the same. One advantage of their mental link was that they could, at need, share spells between their minds: they each only had to prepare half the spells and then duplicate the other half from the other.

They settled on a more energy-intensive but significantly shorter version of the heat and smoke shield they had used at the eruption site, and a mix of offensive spells they hoped not to have to use. By the time they had finished, it was time for the midday meal. The rider wizards gravitated to a table together, where they sat mostly in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts, until finally M'dun broke the tension with a joke.

After the meal, as L'dar was returning to his weyr, Santh said, _I am hungry_.

_All right_ , L'dar said. _But don't eat too much. When you have eaten, we should give you a good scrub. We wouldn't want you to face the Enemy with patchy skin, would we?_

_Never_ , Santh said, smiling.

To kill time while Santh fed, L'dar walked aimlessly around the weyr for a while, until, to his surprise, another dragon's voice spoke to him, neither Lalanith nor Fidweth.

_L'dar?_ The voice was tentative. A green, he thought.

_Yes?_ he answered.

_This is Elth_ , the voice said. _H'kel was wondering if he could talk to you._

L'dar was surprised. What could H'kel want to talk to _him_ about?

_Certainly_ , he said. _He can come to my weyr, if that would suit him._

_It would_ , Elth said, after a moment's consultation. _He will meet you there._

_Very well_ , L'dar said, turning to head back towards his weyr. H'kel was waiting for him when he arrived; he must have already been close by.

"Hello," L'dar said.

"Thanks for this," H'kel said. He sounded nervous.

"No problem," L'dar said, opening the door to his weyr and gesturing for H'kel to precede him inside. "Come on in."

When they were inside, L'dar settled on his bed and H'kel sat in the chair L'dar had purchased for himself at the last Hold gather. H'kel opened his mouth to speak, then shut it; he seemed unsure where to begin.

"Is this about tomorrow?" L'dar asked, trying to be helpful.

"Tomorrow? Oh, no," H'kel said. Then he realized how dismissive he'd sounded. "I mean, not that I'm not nervous. Terrified. But this isn't about tomorrow. It's about..." He trailed off, then found his voice again. "...D'ver."

"D'ver?" L'dar raised an eyebrow. D'ver was a handsome young green rider who had Impressed at the same hatching as H'kel and Elth.

H'kel blushed. "I...well, I knew even before I Impressed Elth that I would be...more suited to weyr life. And, well, I _like_ D'ver. And I think he likes me. At least, sometimes we stay up half the night, just talking. And so I was wondering how you and T'lan...figured things out. But also he's another green rider — it isn't _done_ , is it? But tomorrow's maybe the end of all of us and I don't want to just vanish without at least having said something and—" He broke off as his voice rose to almost a wail, and L'dar saw he was struggling against tears.

"Hey, hey," L'dar said, trying to be soothing. "Come sit with me." He gestured for H'kel to join him on the bed, which the boy did. He awkwardly put his arm around him by way of comfort. H'kel was breathing heavily, clearly trying not to sob.

"It'll be all right," L'dar said. "Well, or it won't, but such is always the risk. As far as you both being green riders, it's true I've never heard of it, and I'm sure the Oldtimers would have railed against it, but T'kul is long gone, and while M'dun may not always be the most open-minded of riders, he's a wizard: he'll understand. Love knows its way, just as Life does. And if anyone else tries to give you trouble, I say scorch them. You tell me if it happens and I'll see they don't."

H'kel glanced at him and smiled, sniffling.

"As for myself and T'lan," L'dar said, "I'll be honest: I still don't know for sure what we are. Relationships are complicated, or so I'm told, and I'm still figuring the intricacies of this one out. In any case, I was sixteen Turns when Santh hatched, and I had, as you say, already known I would be suited for weyr life. When T'lan and I went on Ordeal together, we just seemed to, I don't know, _fit_ together, in more ways than just as working partners. And Santh liked Tarnoth, and then Tarnoth flew her in her first flight." L'dar half-smiled, remembering.

H'kel nodded.

"T'lan knew, too — he even kissed a boy once, he says. An apprentice fisherman at Tillek, where he was born." L'dar laughed. "It seems funny, now. Hold life feels like a long time ago."

"Do you ever miss it?" H'kel asked. He, like L'dar, had been born at High Reaches Hold; L'dar vaguely remembered H'kel as one of a troop of younger boys hanging around when he'd been Searched.

"Never," L'dar said, then immediately had to qualify that: "Well, sometimes. I do miss the sea. I miss sailing, and I miss the smell of the saltwater, and the sound of waves breaking. I try to get to the ocean when I can, but as you know, there's not always time."

"Truly," H'kel agreed. L'dar laughed again.

"K'ret" — the weyrlingmaster — "keeping you busy?"

"Always," H'kel said, grimacing.

"Well, rest assured, it's good for you," L'dar said. "It builds character." This was a favorite assertion of K'ret's. "And it'll keep you alive."

"Not tomorrow, it won't," H'kel said grimly.

"True."

They sat in silence for a moment, then L'dar sighed. "There's no point in dwelling on it: tomorrow will come, whether we like it or not. The best we can hope is that we are prepared enough."

"I should go," H'kel said, rising. "Thank you for this."

"I'm glad I could help," L'dar said, rising also. "As far as D'ver: _talk_ to him. Tell him how you feel. Maybe you'll get a kiss out of it." He grinned, and H'kel blushed again. "And in all seriousness, if anyone tries to make a fuss about two green riders, tell them they can come talk to me."

"Thank you," H'kel said, grateful. "I will."

L'dar embraced the younger man briefly, and then H'kel left, looking over his shoulder one last time to smile again at L'dar.

_That was sound advice_ , Santh said.

_I hadn't realized you were back from feeding_ , L'dar said, surprised, as he opened the door to Santh's chamber and saw her there.

_I can be very quiet when I want to be_ , Santh said, _and I thought you would prefer not to be interrupted_.

"You were right," he said aloud to her.

_You know that_ you _are the only one unsure about your relationship with T'lan_ , Santh said after a moment. L'dar sighed and reached out to scratch one of her eye ridges. She leaned into his touch.

"I suppose I do, yes."

_Even T'lan is sure, but he is waiting for you_.

"I know," L'dar said. "It's just...well, I don't know what it is, truth be told. I've spent so much time keeping to myself; it's hard to unlearn the habit."

_T'lan could help._ Would _help, undoubtedly_ , Santh said.

"I know." He sighed again. "I just can't quite bring myself to tell him I need the help."

Santh made a low rumbling noise and bumped her head comfortingly against his shoulder. _I am here for you until you can_.

"Of course you are, love," he said, managing a smile. "I'd be lost without you."

_As would any rider without his dragon_ , Santh said primly, and he laughed.

"Naturally. Now, you were complaining about that spot on your shoulder..."

—

Later, once Santh's skin had been well oiled, L'dar found himself wandering toward the kitchens. Among the bustle of preparation for the evening meal, he found Saltam.

"L'dar!" she said. "What a pleasant surprise. I hope you're not looking for food: we've none ready yet."

"No, thank you, Saltam," he said. "I was wondering if we could talk? About tomorrow, mostly."

"Certainly," Saltam said, her tone becoming more serious. "Lamma, would you watch the fire while I dispense some advice?"

"Of course," the other woman said. "Go on!"

Saltam led the way out into the corridor, and they turned down one of the infrequently used hallways that led to the long-term storage chambers, where spare clothes and similar were kept.

"Nervous?" Saltam asked.

"Yes," L'dar said. "Frankly, I'm terrified. It's not that I haven't faced the Enemy before — on Ordeal with T'lan, we _did_ , but in a sort of abstract way. We averted a too-early blizzard that would have killed several smallholds' herds in the range. It was difficult — dangerous, especially with the four of us so new to the Art — but it wasn't anything as direct as tomorrow will be."

Saltam nodded. "I understand."

"What was it like?" L'dar asked. "Facing It in person, I mean."

"It's dangerous," Saltam said. "And I don't just mean in the obvious way. Just after you were born, the other Hold wizards and I were working against Fax. Now, you're too young to remember most of what went on when he was 'Lord of Seven Holds', but it was a dark time, I assure you. Many died of starvation. Those that could, fled, or died trying. I remember one night I was returning to my chamber well after curfew, doing my best not to be seen, and when I'd gotten inside and closed the door, there It was _._ The Enemy, wearing a human shape, smiling as if I were Its best friend in the world and offering me strength such as I hadn't had since my Ordeal — enough strength to drive out Fax and make things right again. All I had to do was agree to give up my wizardry. It was very persuasive." She shivered at the memory. "In that moment, I swear I almost agreed to Its bargain."

"What stopped you?" L'dar asked.

"To this day, I do not know," Saltam said. "Maybe some hint from the Knowledge of things to come. Maybe the thought of my colleagues. Whatever it was, I remembered my Oath, and then I turned It down. He just smiled at me and vanished. The next week, the Benden riders came on Search, and the rest is history."

"I remember when they came," L'dar said with a smile, "just barely. I was half scared, half in awe. They were so _big_! I never thought I could be one of them. And then we had the Oldtimers, and I didn't _want_ to be one of them. Then when I was supposed to ship off to sea, B'tem and Vilanth Searched me."

"I remember the day you arrived at the weyr," Saltam said, smiling. "You were trying so hard to put on a brave face it looked like you might burst."

"I was terrified," L'dar said. "Now I can hardly imagine what my life would have been if I hadn't come."

"We're all glad you did," Saltam said. "Especially," she added, with a sidelong glance at him, "T'lan."

L'dar blushed, but said nothing.

"I won't pry into your personal life," Saltam said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I appreciate it," L'dar said, managing a smile, which Saltam returned.

"I don't know what to tell you about the Enemy," she said. "If we are lucky, perhaps we will not see It at all, but I do not think we will be so fortunate. I simply hope that we are strong enough."

_I will not let the Cold One take you_ , Santh said fiercely. Saltam smiled as well, and L'dar guessed Santh had bespoken her.

"With such dragons as these on our side, I think we stand a fighting chance," she said.

"Thank you," L'dar said. "I should let you get back to the kitchen, I suppose."

"Lamma will be wondering," Saltam agreed. "I will see you at the evening meal, younger cousin. Until then, _dai stihó_."

"And you," L'dar said, and they parted ways, Saltam heading back to the kitchen and L'dar returning to his weyr to think.

—

_Will you be busy after this?_ T'lan asked L'dar during evening meal.

_I hadn't planned on anything_ , L'dar answered, glancing at him and smiling briefly.

_Good_ , was T'lan's answer. _If this is going to be our last night alive, I don't want to waste it._

They were sitting at a table with K'sal and D'ton again, and they'd been joined, ironically, by V'mir. The weyr wizards appeared to all have decided simultaneously that sitting grimly together at one table without talking was counterproductive. P'tel and Deissa were at a table with the other queens and wingleaders, H'kel was sitting with several others from his weyrling group — including, L'dar noted, D'ver.

L'dar did his best to set aside his anxiety; the perfectly normal conversation helped. V'mir appeared to have completely forgotten about the smoke he'd reported, so they were instead discussing the upcoming Search for candidates for the clutch currently hardening on the hot sands of the hatching ground.

"What's Search like from the rider side?" T'lan asked. He and L'dar had been considered too inexperienced to ride Search so far, but J'rin had told them they'd be joining the Searchers this time. K'sal and D'ton were still too young.

"Busy," V'mir said. "It depends mostly on the hold. In the smaller holds, the wingleader asks you to walk around and talk to as many boys of Searchable age as you can. The wingleaders and wingseconds do the Searching for potential queen riders, of course. In smallholds, it can take an hour or two. In the larger holds, it can take days to get through everyone. Drudge all the way up to Holder's son."

"How do you know who would be a fitting candidate?" L'dar asked. He had always been curious about this aspect of Search and had never gotten a clear answer.

"Oh, it's a combination of things," V'mir said. "The dragons know, for a start: they can tell who might be suited. Then it's up to you to get a feel for their potential. Talk to them, see how they act in situations. If they seem like someone you could trust to ride Fall with you, you point them out to the weyrleader. Sometimes you'll get someone you're not sure about, but your dragon will be adamant. Sometimes they turn out to be the best candidates." V'mir shrugged. Dragons were inexplicable sometimes. "Then again, sometimes they don't."

L'dar wondered how he had come to be Searched. He thought back to how he had been when he'd lived in the Hold. Nothing about him then seemed to be particularly suited to be a dragonrider. Still, he'd been chosen. It was B'tem who'd picked him, an older brown rider. They ran into each other from time to time, but L'dar wasn't sure it was appropriate to ask B'tem about it.

The rest of the evening meal passed easily. Finally, L'dar stood up, and T'lan followed.

"Have fun," D'ton called after them, winking. L'dar rolled his eyes good-naturedly, doing his best not to blush as much as T'lan was.

They didn't speak as they walked back to L'dar's weyr. Once they were inside and L'dar had closed the door behind him, T'lan spoke: "I just wanted to say, whatever we are doesn't matter, tonight. All that matters is that if this is going to be my last night alive, there's nowhere else I'd rather spend it than with you."

"And I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you," L'dar said, running a hand along T'lan's cheek and feeling the light stubble on it.

"Good," T'lan said. "Now let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day started off poorly, even considering the grim circumstances. Despite the cold, clear morning at the weyr, when the weyr wizards arrived at the designated site for the wizardry, a nondescript, rocky beach some ways north of the Hold, they found the sky dark with storm clouds. Within minutes of their arrival, it was pouring rain, forcing them to set up wizardly protections from the weather. It was an unwelcome use of power, but, as Saltam reminded them, it was either that or risk collapsing from the cold in the middle of the working.

Morsen joined them just after the freezing rain began to fall.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to make arrangements to get out of my chores."

"We're glad to have you," Saltam said, smiling warmly at her.

Huairh and Lhaeir arrived perhaps five minutes later, bringing with them the strand of burning gold light that was the dormant Hold gate matrix. They must have been walking for several hours already to carry it from the hold.

_Where are the Subsidence technicians?_ Huairh asked. She and Lhaeir anchored the gate on the beach, and Lhaeir sank his claws into the tangle of glowing threads. Huairh, meanwhile, looked expectantly out at the water.

"They have not yet arrived, " P'tel said. "I expect it is only a short delay. While we wait, we should begin laying out the wizardry. Everyone has reviewed their segments of the spell?"

There was a murmur of general agreement.

"Good," P'tel said. "Let's get the diagram laid out, then, so we're ready to begin as soon as the dolphins arrive."

They set to work, arranging themselves as the spell diagram required. They stood in a two rough half circles on either side of where the gate aperture would be. Huairh and Lhaeir stood on either side of the gate itself, each with a claw hooked into its control structures still, then H'kel, Morsen, and Elth were in place to provide power to the spell. The dragons took up places behind their riders, to avoid overcrowding the beach.

L'dar surveyed his and Santh's portions of the spell. His was fairly simple: he was responsible for monitoring the energy level of the potential energy they were releasing from the fault. Santh, meanwhile, with Tarnoth's help, was responsible for controlling the flow of energy out of the fault and adjusting it as necessary based on L'dar's observation.

They had time to triple-check the spell diagram, and then spent another fifteen minutes waiting before Fidweth finally said, _I see them_.

Sure enough, through the sheets of rain, three fins could be seen fast approaching. When they reached the shallow water next to the beach, L'dar saw that they had brought their gate along as well.

"Hail, cousins," Tersi said. "I am sorry we were late; this storm made trouble for us on the way."

"We are pleased you made it," P'tel said. "I am P'tel, bronze Fidweth's rider."

Introductions were made as swiftly as was possible, given the number of them.

"We must anchor our gate," Tersi said, "and then we should begin."

"Agreed," P'tel said. "The sooner we can get out of this weather, the happier I think we'll all be."

_Let us begin, then,_ Huairh said.

—

Everything seemed to be going smoothly at first. Once the Subsidence gate had been anchored, perhaps fifty feet out from the beach, Huairh, Lhaeir, Flo, and Tersi began speaking the part of the spell that would create the interlink between the Hold gate and the Subsidence gate.

The Hold gate was serving less as a gate and more as a focus for the energy discharge that Santh and Tarnoth were directing, giving it a clearly defined aperture through which to travel. The Subsidence gate was doing the heavy lifting in terms of actually conveying the energy elsewhere.

The connection between the two gates, once established, stabilized quickly — much faster than either Huairh or Tersi had anticipated. It was only as they began the preparations for the channel that would direct the energy into the Hold gate that things began to go awry.

As Santh was about to begin speaking the spell, they were interrupted by a bang of displaced air: it was T'vid, looking panicked.

"T'vid! What's wrong?" Rayla asked, reaching out a hand to steady him.

"Eruption— mid-range— just west of the weyr," he gasped out, bending over and resting his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath.

_What!?_ Huairh said. _We'll have to adjust the spell to compensate. We need details!_

"Check the— Knowledge," T'vid said. "Deissa and the others are— working on it."

_Adjust quickly_ , Santh said. _We need to hold the interlink steady._

_Tarnoth, T'lan, Saltam, help me figure out what adjustments we need to make_ , Huairh said. _The spell should be able to hold without us for long enough_.

T'lan nodded, glancing at L'dar briefly before he and Tarnoth stepped gingerly out of their places in the larger matrix, so that any new spellwork they did wouldn't disrupt the already running working.

L'dar could feel the shift in the spell as the energy load distribution changed. Most of the power was still coming from Morsen, H'kel, and Elth, but L'dar was contributing more than he would have liked, now, and he knew he'd feel the effects before long. He hoped the others could finish the adjustments quickly.

_This is_ just _what we needed_ , he thought. Still, if this was all the Enemy had in store for them, perhaps they _could_ do this after all. He grit his teeth and looked at Morsen, standing to his left. Her eyes were wide with worry, but she was standing firm for the time being. H'kel's face was pale, but he looked just as determined. Elth was crouched in her part of the spell matrix, looking ready to pounce on something. She was flexing her front claws on the rocky beach.

They were lucky not to have to do this in the water: they were far enough up the beach that the high tide wouldn't reach them, and the dolphins were far enough out that the low tide would not leave them stranded on the rocks. It was a small comfort.

_How are you holding up?_ he asked Rayla silently. She grimaced slightly.

_I've been on less stressful interventions_.

_As long as your sense of humor is still with you, we might get through this yet_ , he said with a half-smile.

_Don't tempt the Enemy_ , she said warningly.

_You're right, of course_ , he agreed. _I wish they could hurry up!_

_If they go any faster_ , Santh interrupted them, _they might get it wrong; Tarnoth says they're moving as quickly as they dare._

_How much longer?_ Rayla asked.

Santh was silent for a moment, then: _Perhaps ten minutes, he says. Most of the adjustments are minor; it's a problem of balancing the new power demand._

_Do you think_ they _can last another ten minutes?_ L'dar said, glancing again at H'kel and Elth. Rayla shrugged.

_You should take care what you say_ , came another voice in their heads. It was Fidweth. _If P'tel and I can hear you, Elth likely can also, and it will do us no good to discourage her, or her rider_.

_Fidweth is right_ , came P'tel's voice as well. _Why don't we all shut up and concentrate instead of chattering away like idle firelizards?_

Someone _missed his klah this morning_ , L'dar said privately to Santh; he could feel her amusement in response.

"What about the dolphins?" Rayla asked aloud, and they all turned to look out towards the sea, where they could see the shimmering web that was the Subsidence gate.

"What about them?" P'tel asked irritably.

"What if they're having trouble maintaining their part of the spell?" she asked.

"If they were, they would tell us," P'tel said, "because as wizards, it is our job to communicate with one another _when necessary_."

"Of course, you're right," Rayla said, looking humbled.

"I know I'm right," P'tel asked.

L'dar caught Rayla's eye and raised an eyebrow; she nodded towards Morsen, who was looking increasingly grim.

_Talk to her_ , L'dar said. _You're the one she knows._

_You talk to H'kel, then_ , Rayla said. _He trusts you_.

_All right_ , L'dar said, then turned his attention to Santh. _Dear heart, would you ask Elth how they're doing?_

_Of course_. A few moments later, the answer came. _They are scared_ , Santh said.

_As they have every right to be_ , L'dar said. _I know_ I _am_.

_As am I_ , she said.

_Tell them_ , L'dar suggested. _It might help them to know everyone gets scared. By Faranth's egg, I think even P'tel is nervous, given that little outburst earlier_.

_I'll tell them_ , Santh said. There was a long pause. H'kel looked over at L'dar and smiled, just barely. L'dar managed to smile back.

_They say: thank you_ , Santh said.

_Tell them they are welcome_ , he said.

They were silent for another minute or two, then Huairh addressed them all: _We are ready to implement the modifications to the spell. We'll be overlaying them onto the original matrix. The majority of the adjustments are to Fidweth's, Saltam's, and Tersi's segments, as well as my own, but Morsen, H'kel, and Elth will also need to adjust the power distribution to account for the changes._

As T'lan, Tarnoth, and Saltam took up their places in the spell matrix again, Huairh remained outside. She traced several figures in the air, leaving trails of light behind: writing in the Speech.

_Here are the alterations necessary_ , she said, and waved the clumps of light over to Fidweth, Tersi, Morsen, H'kel, and Elth. _Saltam and I know the adjustments we need to make. Fidweth will begin the overlay._

Fidweth's voice began to rumble the words of the change, then Tersi, her high-pitched voice ringing over the sound of the ocean, then Morsen, H'kel, Elth, Saltam, and finally, Huairh, who carefully sealed herself back in the working with a wizard's knot.

_We can proceed as planned, now_ , she said.

"I'm sorry," P'tel said, and he sounded so unexpectedly heartbroken that they all turned to look at him. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring at the ground.

"For what?" T'lan asked. P'tel slowly lifted his head, and when L'dar saw his eyes he knew it was no longer P'tel that he was looking at.

"For this," the thing using P'tel's body said, then took a step backwards, out of the spell matrix.

It was the Enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

"You!" Saltam shouted.

"Me," the Enemy said with P'tel's voice, smiling unpleasantly.

_Stay in the spell matrix!_ Huairh shouted.

"Come now, young cat, did you really believe your little spell could stop me?" It said, laughing. Its voice was P'tel's, but so unlike P'tel that L'dar shuddered slightly to hear it.

"We greet you and defy you, Enemy of Life," Rayla said, using the formal phrasing customary when dealing with the Enemy directly.

"Of course you do," It said, amused. "They always do. You wizards are so full of words."

_The spell matrix will begin to unravel if we don't do something_ , Santh said to L'dar.

_I know, dear heart_ , he answered. _Ask Huairh what we can do._

A pause. Then Huairh spoke, silently, to all of them: _Morsen, H'kel, and Elth, you will need to maintain the energy flow to the spell. I_ _can't guarantee that it will hold, but at this point we have no other choice. It_ should _remain stable as long as at least nine of us are holding the spell, but..._

_Understood_. Elth's voice was surprisingly calm.

Then came another voice. It was Fidweth, sounding anguished: _I... I could not stop him. I could not stop It. But I will take his part of the spelling, for now_.

"Whatever you are planning," the Enemy interjected, "I assure you it is futile."

"Enemy of Life, you cannot stand against us!" Saltam cried. She raised her walking stick, which began to shine brightly — L'dar had to avert his eyes. Saltam began to speak in the Speech, her voice echoing in the cove: " _By the power vested in me by Life Itself, I_ —"

The Enemy simply laughed and gestured with its hand. Saltam was flung aside, her walking stick flying out of her hands. The light from it faded as it hit the ground. Saltam groaned as she landed, and did not stir.

"Saltam!" Morsen cried.

_Stay!_ Huairh reminded her, then turned to Lhaeir. _You understand the spell structure?_

_I do_ , he said. _What are you going to do?_

_How_ dare _sa'Rraah interfere with_ my _gate!_ Huairh said.

_Huairh—_ Lhaeir began, but she cut him off.

_I have to try_ , she said. _By the Queen Herself, I will not stand for this_.

Lhaeir flattened his ears, but said nothing else.

_Fairest and Fallen, I greet you on the Powers' behalf!_ Huairh said, stepping out of her place in the spell matrix.

"Yes, little one," the Enemy said, smiling. L'dar shivered again at the sight of it. "And _I_ greet _you_."

_You should not have meddled with my gate_ , Huairh said, much more confidently than L'dar could have managed to be.

"And how do you propose to stop me?" It said, raising an eyebrow.

_Like this_ , Huairh said, and spoke a single word in the Speech.

Light suddenly exploded around her: she was drawing pure energy from the fault and preparing to launch it at the Enemy. In less than a second, the light around her brightened until it was nearly blinding, and then she released it, pouring raw power at the Enemy.

It laughed again, cruel and cold, and raised one of P'tel's hands casually. The energy Huairh had thrown rebounded. There was a momentary screech of pain that tore at L'dar's heart, then she was gone.

" _No_!" Morsen screamed, falling to her knees. L'dar felt the spell matrix waver slightly, though whether that was due to Morsen, the Enemy, or the sudden energy discharge from Huairh's spell, he could not be sure.

"A pity," the Enemy said, dusting Itself off, though It appeared completely unharmed. "Such a waste of potential, don't you think?" It turned to look at each of them. "Who's next?"

L'dar felt anger twisting inside him, stronger than he'd ever felt. He was about to open his mouth when Santh's voice came to him: _Wait!_

_For what?_ he asked.

"I— _we_ are," H'kel said.

"What?" T'lan sounded incredulous. "H'kel, Elth, you can't!"

"Can't we?" H'kel asked, glancing at L'dar and then turning defiantly to look at T'lan. " _See_!"

And suddenly a spell matrix was burning in their minds. It was so simple that it should have been impossible, and yet... Deissa had often told them that the youngest wizards could accomplish anything because they did not yet know what was supposed to be impossible.

"Morsen, will you help us?" H'kel asked.

Morsen looked up. There were tears running down her face, but she managed to nod. "Yes. Whatever it takes."

"Oh, this _will_ be fun," said the Enemy, smiling again. "I've been looking forward this."

_We have unfinished business with the Cold One from our Ordeal_ , Elth said.

"T'lan, Tarnoth," H'kel said, "you'll have to take over for us." He turned towards the dolphins and called, "Flo and Bit, can you take over for Morsen?"

"Yes," said Flo. "We will hold for long enough."

"I hope so," H'kel said. He turned back to L'dar. "Thank you."

"H'kel..." L'dar started to say, then trailed off.

"Morsen, you have the spell?" H'kel asked.

"I do," she said.

"You don't have to do this," Rayla said.

_To these ends, as the Kindling requireth_ , Lhaeir intoned softly. _If they started this, they must finish it._

_And three is a good number for these things_ , added Tarnoth. _The spell is sound. They will succeed_. He sounded more confident than any of them felt.

_If they don't..._ T'lan said privately to L'dar. _L'dar, I—I love you_.

_I...love you, too_ , L'dar replied. And that was it: he did. He wanted to cry, but he had to keep holding the spell in place as best he could.

"We're ready," H'kel said. A moment later, he, Elth, and Morsen stepped out of the spell matrix. L'dar felt the energy distribution of the wizardry shift again and knew T'lan and Tarnoth would not be able to carry the extra load for very long.

Then H'kel began to speak, and the universe fell silent to listen.


	11. Chapter 11

It _should_ have been impossible, by all rights. Tarnoth was right that the spell was sound, but the energy input should have killed all three of them. To _bind_ the Enemy so that it could not harm them — that alone _should_ have been too much.

Instead, somehow, incredibly, the spell continued.

It took a moment for L'dar to see how. It was ingenious, really: Elth was very carefully siphoning energy out of the faultline into their spell. Who knew how many years' worth of potential energy, trapping the same One who had planned to use it to doom the entire planet.

The Enemy appeared just as startled as L'dar.

"This is impossible!" It said. It tried to take a step forward, but the spell had already bound It fast: P'tel's body could not move.

"I will _destroy_ you!" It shouted, but the threat was an idle one: It could barely raise P'tel's arm, let alone destroy anyone.

Elth was speaking now, her voice rumbling slowly through the words of the spell.

"Stop that!" It said, a note of alarm now entering Its voice. "Stop them!"

It turned to look at each of the wizards still maintaining the main spell. L'dar saw T'lan shudder as the Enemy's gaze moved past him. When It reached him, L'dar tried not to meet Its eyes, but found he could not avoid them.

_T'lan and Tarnoth were flying low over the mountains, and the mountains were burning. Neither dragon nor rider appeared to notice what was coming behind them, a dark cloud of smoke, billowing up from the rocks. L'dar tried to call out, tell them to go_ between _, but it was too late: the cloud engulfed them. T'lan screamed, and Tarnoth bellowed—_

_I could save them_ , a voice whispered in the back of L'dar's mind. _There are other worlds, other places. I could take you there. Leave all these cares behind._

_No!_ L'dar thought. _I will_ never _help You!_

_I promise you, I won't make you an offer like this again_ , the Enemy said, and L'dar knew it was true.

_Never_.

_So be it, then_. Then his vision cleared and he was standing in the cove again. He was shaking, but still on his feet. He focused his attention on the spell again. It had to hold.

Outside the spell matrix, Morsen was speaking now, her voice trembling slightly, but growing more certain with each syllable of the Speech.

"You can't seriously believe this will work," the Enemy said, but it was clear from the desperation in Its voice that It believed they _could_ succeed.

_Come on, Morsen!_ L'dar thought.

Morsen's voice suddenly echoed in the cove: " _You have no power in this place!_ "

H'kel followed her: " _Today we set aside Death for Life, as it is right for us to do._ "

Then came Elth's voice again, low and deliberate: " _By Life and our Duty to It, we abjure You: begone!_ "

And like that, It was. P'tel's body collapsed — unconscious, perhaps dead. But no, Fidweth was still there. Not dead, then. L'dar felt like he could breathe again — he hadn't even noticed the pressure in the air. The Enemy's presence, presumably, now gone.

H'kel had also collapsed. Morsen knelt next to him as the others looked on, concerned.

"He's all right," she said. Elth bent her neck down to nuzzle her rider.

_Good_ , Lhaeir said. _We have to continue our original task. The spell matrix is beginning to fray. If we do not get back to work soon..._

_T'lan and I cannot hold this for much longer_ , Tarnoth added.

Morsen nodded and helped H'kel to his feet. Elth headbutted his shoulder affectionately, then the three of them stepped back into their places in the wizardry.

_What of Saltam?_ Santh asked. They all looked at her where she lay, still unconscious on the rocks of the cove. L'dar felt ashamed: he had almost forgotten her.

_Call Deissa_ , Fidweth suggested.

"Yes," agreed Tersi. "That is best."

The dragons were silent for a moment. Then Tarnoth said, _Lalanith says Deissa will come. We must get to work_.

So they did.

—

L'dar barely noticed Deissa's arrival: once the spell was back underway, they all became utterly absorbed in the working. They  _did_ register Saltam rejoining the spell; L'dar took a moment to smile at her before immersing himself in the magic again.

After what felt like days but was in reality, Deissa assured them, only a few hours, they were finished. The energy levels in the fault were well within acceptable parameters, and Tersi confirmed that the energy had been safely dispersed through the Subsidence gate.

As soon as the High Reaches gate was closed, L'dar was hit by a wave of exhaustion. He tried to move and nearly fell over. Hands reached out to catch him. A voice assured him everything would be fine. They would take him back to the weyr by transit spell.

"My name," he managed to say.

"The Knowledge will tell me," the voice said. He thought it was Vanader.

"It's different now," L'dar said.

"Show me," said the voice. It was definitely Vanader. L'dar struggled to push himself to a sitting position, then traced out his name on the rocky beach, adjusting one variable in the section on interpersonal relationships.

"There," he said. "That's right."

That was the last thing he remembered before sleep carried him away.

—

It was dark when he woke. He was not sure where he was, but it was warm. Sleeping furs. A bed. His bed. He thought, anyway. His whole body ached.

_Santh?_ he asked.

There was no answer, but he felt her mind near his. She was sleeping just as soundly as he had been.

_T'lan?_ Nothing; likely the other young man was sleeping, also. Tentatively, he thought, _Tarnoth?_

_I am here_ , came the sleepy answer a moment later.

_We did it_ , L'dar said.

_We did_ , Tarnoth confirmed. _And now we are paying the energy debt. Deissa said she had made arrangements to let us sleep ourselves out_.

_Good_ , L'dar said.

_Sleep now, cousin_ , Tarnoth said.

_And you_ , he said, smiling to himself in the darkness. Before he knew it, he had drifted off again.

The next time he woke, it was not dark, although it was also not light. Someone had half-uncovered a glow basket. It was M'dun. He was sitting on the chair next to L'dar's bed, watching him. He smiled when he saw L'dar was awake.

"Good morning, cousin," he said. "Or rather, good afternoon. Deissa sent me to check on you."

"How long did I sleep?" L'dar asked, stretching and sitting up.

"Only a full day," M'dun said with a grin.

"A full day!"

"Don't worry," M'dun reassured him. "Everything is taken care of. J'rin isn't angry. Deissa had the weyr healer proclaim you and T'lan ill with some kind of fever."

"I see," L'dar said. "Well, I'm not feeling feverish anymore."

"That's good to hear," M'dun said, standing up. L'dar's stomach rumbled just then, and M'dun laughed. "I'll send Tayis to bring you something to eat."

"Thank you," L'dar said. M'dun turned to go, but L'dar remembered something else: "M'dun, what about P'tel?"

M'dun hesitated, then turned back to look at him. "We don't know yet. He's still alive, but he hasn't woken up since..." He trailed off. "Fidweth insists he will be well again, but Deissa doesn't know if he'll recover his wizardry."

"How could P'tel be..." _The Enemy_. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud.

"We may not really ever know," M'dun said. Silence fell for a moment, then M'dun managed a smile. "That's a heavy conversation to have before breakfast. Try not to dwell on it for now: you did what had to be done, all of you. Pern owes you a great debt, though few will ever know it."

L'dar smiled back, and M'dun left, closing the door behind him.

—

When P'tel did wake up, early the next morning, it quickly became apparent that, as Deissa had feared, he had lost his wizardry. This was hard for all of the weyr wizards to hear, but hardest of all for Fidweth, who found himself effectively placed on permanent vacation.

"I am truly sorry," Deissa said.

_As am I_ , Fidweth replied.

With Huairh's death, the High Reaches Hold gate was in need of a new keeper. It was decided that the gate should be left in the cove for the time being, to facilitate Tersi and Lhaeir jointly caring for it until a new feline technician could be assigned to replace Huairh.

Morsen took on the duty of acting as liaison between the Hold wizards and the two gate technicians, and much to everyone's surprise, demonstrated an interest in and, unusually for a human, aptitude for gate maintenance. When Hllaufh arrived, a month later, she asked to become his apprentice. "In memory of Huairh," she said. The High Reaches Advisory agreed, and Morsen became the first and only human gate technician (" _Apprentice_ gate technician," she was careful to remind everyone) on Pern.

One day, after things had settled down again into some kind of routine, there was a knock on L'dar's door. He opened it to find H'kel again.

" _Dai stihó_ , cousin," he said, opening the door wider and gesturing for H'kel to come in.

" _Dai_ ," H'kel said, stepping inside.

"What can I do for you?" L'dar asked.

"I just came to say thank you," H'kel said, staring intently at his feet.

"For what?" L'dar was confused.

"For your advice," H'kel said. "About D'ver."

"Oh." H'kel was blushing slightly. L'dar raised an eyebrow and the blush intensified. "I take it things are going well."

"Yes," was all H'kel said. His face was quite red now. L'dar put a hand on his shoulder, and H'kel managed to look up and meet his gaze.

"I'm glad I was able to help," L'dar said. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you're always welcome."

"Thank you," H'kel said, ducking his head awkwardly. Then, "I should get going."

"Off to a secret tryst?" L'dar teased.

"Maybe," H'kel said, then turned bright red again. "It's a secret!"

"Well, I won't hold you back," L'dar said, laughing.

When H'kel had gone, L'dar sat down on his chair to think.

_You should talk to T'lan_ , Santh said.

_I know_ , L'dar said.

_Go now_ , she said. _He's waiting for you. He's been waiting for you since our Ordeal. And you've been waiting for him._

He had never really thought about it that way, but he supposed that it was true. Whether he had admitted it to himself or not, there had always been T'lan. He stood up and slipped out into the corridor.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of T'lan's weyr door. As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and there was T'lan.

"L'dar!"

"T'lan!"

"I was just going to see you," T'lan said.

"Good timing," L'dar said. "Can I come in?"

"You know you're always welcome here," T'lan said. "Please do."

L'dar took a step inside. When T'lan had closed the door, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He tried again.

"T'lan, I..." he began, and at the same time, T'lan said, "L'dar—"

They both broke off.

"You go first," L'dar said.

"No, you," said T'lan.

L'dar took a deep breath.

"What I said in the cove... Being so close to losing you made me realize how much I need you. When I looked at the Enemy, it showed me you and Tarnoth dying. I don't know what I'd do without you." He paused, looked down at the ground, then back up. "I've spent too long hiding myself from everyone else. Keeping quiet. Not letting anyone else in. Hold habits die harder than people say. But I'm done hiding. I love you, T'lan."

"I love you, too, L'dar," T'lan said softly, taking a step closer and reaching out to brush his hand along L'dar's cheek.

"Will you be my weyrmate?" L'dar asked.

"Finally!" T'lan said, then put a hand over his mouth and turned bright red. "Shards, I'm sorry! That just slipped out." L'dar had to laugh.

"It's all right," he assured T'lan.

"I'm so sorry!" T'lan said again. "And yes, a thousand times yes, I'll share a weyr with you, if you'll have me."

"Good," was all L'dar could think of to say. He felt a weight he hadn't even realized he was carrying lift from his shoulders. "Good."

"I'm going to kiss you now," T'lan said.

And he did.


End file.
